POR EL MAL CAMINO
by Yunuen
Summary: ¿Es el Odio, el Deber, o es el Amor, lo que nos impulsa a ir por caminos que sabemos perfectamente son peligrosos? ¡TERMINADO!
1. Prologo

**Este fic esta basado en la peli del 2007.**

Ahora sí que no puedo decir que las tortugas tienen 15 años, así que dejo lo de la edad al criterio de cada quien.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **El inicio empieza con una rola, les recomiendo que busquen en youtube:

I hate everything about you

la canta el grupo Three Days Grace.

Escuchen cualquier otro video que no sea el oficial, como que se cortan una o dos palabras en ese.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>**: **LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a mi idolatrado Leonardo Hamato; tampoco gano dinero por escribir este fic, yo escribo por puro gusto, con todo el gusto del mundo; mi recompensa son sus invaluables reviews y uno que otro jalón de oreja.

* * *

><p>oOoOoOoOoOoOo<p>

**POR EL MAL CAMINO**

PROLOGO

**Every time we lie awake**

Cada vez que despertamos,

**after every hit we take.**

después de cada choque que tenemos.

**Every feeling that I get…**

Cada sentimiento que tengo…

**but I haven´t missed you yet.**

pero no te he extrañado todavía.

**Every roommate kept awake,**

Cada compañero permanece despierto,

**by every sigh and scream we make.**

por cada suspiro y grito que damos.

**All the feelings that I get…**

Todos los sentimientos que tengo…

**but I still don´t miss you yet.**

pero todavía no te extraño.

**Only when I stop to think about it...**

Sólo cuando me detengo a pensar en ello...

**I hate everything about you!**

¡Odio todo de ti!

**Why do I love you?**

¿Por qué he de quererte?

**I hate everything about you!**

¡Odio todo de ti!

**Why do I love you?**

¿Por qué he de quererte?

.

**Every time we lie awake**

Cada vez que despertamos

**after every hit we take.**

después de cada choque que tenemos.

**Every feeling that I get…**

Cada sentimiento que tengo…

**but I haven´t missed you yet.**

pero no te he extrañado todavía.

**Only when I stop to think about it...**

Sólo cuando me detengo a pensar en ello...

**I hate everything about you!**

¡Odio todo de ti!

**Why do I love you?**

¿Por qué he de quererte?

**I hate everything about you!**

¡Odio todo de ti!

**Why do I love you?**

¿Por qué he de quererte?

.

**Only when I stop to think about you,**

Sólo cuando me detengo a pensar acerca de ti,

**I know.**

lo sé.

**Only when you start to think about me…**

Sólo cuando comienzas a pensar sobre mí…

**Do you know?**

¿Sabes?

**I hate everything about you!**

¡Odio todo de ti!

**Why do I love you?**

¿Por qué he de quererte?

.

**You**** hate everything about me!**

¡Odias todo de mí!

**Why do you l****ove me?**

¿Por qué has de quererme?

.

**I hate…**

Yo odio…

**You hate…**

Tú odias.

**I hate…**

Yo odio…

**You love me…**

Me amas…

.

**I hate everything about you.**

Odio todo de ti.

**Why do I love you?**

¿Por qué he de quererte?  
>.<p>

Las ensordecedoras palabras no sólo cimbraban sus devastadoras ideas que rondaban en su cabeza, sino también agitaban su embravecido corazón.

- I hate you, L… -

Sin embargo, tuvo que dejar de lado las mil y un maneras que había estado maquinando, gracias a la angustiante canción que escuchaba, de desahogar ese coraje contra ese alguien en particular, porque debió poner atención a la radio que captaba las transmisiones de la policía.

- "Hay un disturbio en la 32_." -_

- Hora de impartir clases de buen comportamiento. – su voz, a pesar de tener el casco puesto, se oyó tan siniestra como lo que su corazón estaba sintiendo todavía: un terrible odio.

Detuvo la canción de su MP3, arrancó su motocicleta, y salió rumbo a hacer el trabajo de los policías, como lo venía haciendo ya hace muchas noches, desde que se cansó de esperar a su líder a que regresara de su viaje y combatir juntos el crimen.

No lo necesitaba.

Nunca lo ha necesitado.

¿Para qué esperar a que regresara y poder proteger a los habitantes de la Cuidad de Nueva York? Él solo había podido mantener 'a raya' a los delincuentes, pero le gustaría que regresara… ¡Sí! ¡Quería que regresara para que le dijera cuánto lo odiaba!

Prácticamente voló hacia el lugar en donde se estaba cometiendo un crimen.

Y por más que desató su ira sobre los delincuentes, por más que estuvo toda la noche castigando a varios maleantes, su corazón no pudo descargar todo ese sentimiento tan inquietante.

Sí, era su hermano y también su líder, pero cuando comprendió que los había abandonado… no tenía porque seguir queriéndolo.

En verdad lo odiaba, lo odiaba por haber abandonado a su familia.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**NA/: **Esto de las traducciones sí me saca de onda a veces. La frase "Why do I love you?" literalmente es "¿Por qué te quiero?" y ojo, esta frase es una pregunta, pero creo que se lee mejor "¿Por qué he de quererte?".

* * *

><p>Me gustó como quedó esto y así lo dejo, como prólogo, pero ya está subido lo que va siendo el primer capítulo (este es un fic de 8 capítulos, más el epilogo).<p>

x)

Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, aplausos, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, jalones de oreja, etc., etc., todo es bienvenido.

Muchas gracias por leer.

n.n


	2. Chapter 1

Como leyeron en el prólogo:

este fic esta basado en la peli del 2007.

Los hechos ocurren antes de que hubiera problemas con Winters y

mientras Leo está en Centroamérica;

sip,

sólo aparecerán Abril, Casey, Splinter, Miguel, Doni y Rafa,

así que fans de la tortuga de la bandana azul, lo lamento, pero

Leo no hace acto de presencia en este fic.

Ojala con esto, las personitas que me han manifestado su reprobación sobre mi exagerado fanatismo para con Leo, estén satisfechas de saber que él no estará en este fic. No tomen a mal mis palabras, acepto que con Leo sí he llegado a dejar que aflore esa loca fanática que hay en mí, pero ya he tratado de moderarme, aunque me es muy difícil lograrlo considerando que le profeso un descomunal cariño, pero he tomado muy en cuenta esos comentarios y estoy muy agradecida por su sinceridad.

Y bien, ya estuvo bueno de puro rollo.

Que disfruten de la lectura.

x)

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>**: **LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a mi idolatrado Leonardo Hamato; tampoco gano dinero por escribir este fic, yo escribo por puro gusto, con todo el gusto del mundo; mi recompensa son sus invaluables reviews y uno que otro jalón de oreja.

* * *

><p>oOoOoOoOoOoOo<p>

**POR EL MAL CAMINO**

¡TAK!

¡TAK!

¡TAK!

¡Ese horrible ruido estaba dándole un tremendo dolor de cabeza!

Rafael tuvo que levantarse a pesar de que se sentía muy cansado, y bajó a ver qué era todo ese ruido infernal que no lo dejaba dormir. Descubrió a Donatelo usando una de esas enormes llaves para las tuberías y estaba reparando el grifo de la cocina; se sorprendió de sí mismo por poder oír hasta su habitación ese feo golpeteo que hacia el "ingeniero" de la familia, pero se enfocó a lo que iba.

- ¡Donatelo! – el pobre estaba tan concentrado que no lo oyó acercarse y dio un pequeño brinco por el susto - ¡¿Tienes que hacer todo ese endemoniado ruido? -

- Sí. - se puso de pie, se le veía muy molesto – No puedo llevarme toda la cocina a un cuarto insonorizado y así evitar que el ruido se propague por la casa y te despierte, así que si necesitas dormir después de tus parrandas de todas las noches, te sugiero que vayas a descansar a otra parte. –

Enojadísimo por esas palabras, Rafael tomó a Donatelo por el borde de su caparazón y abruptamente lo acercó a él.

Donatelo se asustó al ver en los ojos de Rafael un fulgurante destello de rencor. Esperó, sin atreverse a respirar, durante esos terribles segundos en los que Rafael lo veía con esos temibles ojos, a que lo golpeara, pero repentinamente lo soltó y con fuerza; cayó al piso.

- Vaya suplente que escogió Sensei, que ni mete las manos para defenderse. – se fue de la cocina.

El suplente se quedó ahí, en el frío piso, con la cabeza gacha, hasta que sintió que pudo respirar de nuevo, porque un horrendo nudo en la garganta se le había clavado, y por más que intentaba pasar un poco de saliva no lo consiguió al instante, pero por fin pudo. Después tuvo que lidiar con un ardor en sus cansados ojos, pero también consiguió no llorar por la rabia que lo acosaba debido a ese incidente y por todos los que ocurrían interminablemente tras la partida de alguien a quien echaba mucho de menos.

Prosiguió su labor al escuchar que Rafael se había ido de la casa.

.

- Como que últimamente duermes todo el día, ¿o me dirás que no? – dijo Casey.

- Te callas o te callo. – dijo cansadamente Rafael al acomodarse en el sillón de la sala.

Rafael se había ido al departamento en el que vivían juntos Abril y su amigo.

Se quedó dormido nada más apoyó la cabeza en un cojín.

Sí, pensó Casey, últimamente esa tortuga se la pasaba durmiendo todo el día. Esa curiosa observación lo llevó a preguntarse: si dormía todo el día, ¿qué es lo que hacía por las noches? En las semanas en que Rafael comenzó a dormir siendo de día, curiosamente coincidía con la aparición de ese tal Vengador por las noches. Le hubiera gustado quedarse y tener una charla con su amigo, pero tenía que ir con Abril: un nuevo cliente, y muy adinerado por cierto, los había contactado, un tal Winters, y justo en ese momento tenían la cita con él, y Abril ya estaba esperándolo en el auto, pero llegó Rafael y se quedó para saber si no había problemas, y sí los había: Rafael tenía problemas para dormir en su propia casa, así que fue de _gorrón _con ellos; ya se imaginaba por qué.

Casey bajó rápido a la calle, deseando que la entrevista no durara mucho para regresar antes de que Rafael vaciara el refrigerador y se largara sin siquiera dar las gracias ni mucho menos sin explicar esa rara conducta suya.

La entrevista duró mucho tiempo, pero consiguieron el trabajo. Casey estaba feliz por ello, pero triste por el otro "asunto" que se escapó.

.

Esta noche no estaba oyendo ninguna canción, se sentía bastante bien y alerta como para enfocarse de lleno en la radio y escuchar y atender cualquier delito aunque fuera menor. Había dormido bien y comido bastante bien, se sentía repuesto.

Sí, está noche iba a ser grandiosa.

Y lo fue.

Apenas iba a ser media noche y ya había ofuscado cuatro asaltos a transeúntes, dos robos a casas, seis robos de autos, diez robos a cajeros automáticos, y tuvo que involucrarse en un par de peleas entre pandillas y en cinco riñas de bar.

- ¡Uf! ¡Qué noche! – iba cruzando Central Park – Creo que me he merecido salir tempra de la chamba. – apenas estaba aceptando que era buena idea regresar a su casa, cuando pasó sobre un pequeño puente y se detuvo.

Miró por sobre el barandal. Abajo corría un pequeño arroyo que desembocaba en el lago principal. En el agua se reflejaba una brillante y enorme Luna llena, pero no quiso voltear hacia arriba para poder verla mejor.

- ¿A qué regreso? – habló con pesar – Hay muchos criminales sueltos en las calles, y "ellos" no se preocupan en lo más mínimo por la seguridad de los humanos. Tanto parloteo de parte de Sensei sobre ayudar a los demás… tanto parloteo sobre cumplir con el Honor que el Bushido exige… tanto entrenamiento que al final de cuentas no ha servido de nada. –

Se quedó mirando el agua; no era muy profunda pero con la luz de la Luna parecía serlo; profunda y fría, tan profunda y fría como esa soledad en la que ha tenido que sumergirse por luchar contra el crimen.

- ¿Y para qué regreso? ¿Para que Sensei me exija que le diga a dónde he ido? ¿Para que Don me reclame que no contribuyo siquiera para comprar comida? ¿Para oír los lloriqueos de Miguel por los moretones que le dejan esos escuincles? No, gracias. -

Iba a apagar la radio con la que oía las transmisiones de la policía y a encender el MP3 y oír algo de música mientras daba una vuelta en su motocicleta antes de continuar con su trabajo, pero en eso oyó que la policía anunciaba un robo a un minisúper.

- ¿Un minisúper? – se mofó del asaltante – Debe ser un ladrón de baja categoría que no ha con seguido pasar a las ligas mayores, pero igual es un delito, e igual es un descarriado que necesita que le indique cómo regresar por el buen camino. -

Arrancó hacia la pequeña tienda que estaba siendo robada. Afortunadamente, no estaba lejos.

Por fuera, parecía tranquilo, pero nada más se acercó a la puerta de vidrio y pudo escuchar, y ver, cómo el ladrón amenazaba, con un arma escondida bajo la sudadera, al pobre y asustado tendero.

- ¡No haga ningún movimiento, o le vuelo los sesos! -

Sería por el vidrio, pero al Vengador le pareció oír que el ladrón tenía gripe, su voz se oyó rara. No dándole más importancia, vio que llevaba una bolsa, sostenida por su cuello, y con una mano estaba echando cosas, muchas cosas, y con la otra mano sostenía el arma.

- Es un torpe. – se dijo – Le dice que no haga ningún movimiento y ni se dio cuenta que el señor ya activó la alarma silenciosa. Espero que no sea tan torpe como para no tener darle una lección extra. –

Empujó la puerta y la campanita que anunciaba las entradas tintineó quedamente (pareciera que tenía miedo si elevaba un poco más su linda tonada). Ninguno de los que estaban ahí se dio cuenta de cuándo entró, así que el Vengador todavía se dio el tiempo de dar un vistazo rápido: sólo eran el tendero y el ladrón; entonces se acercó al ladrón.

- ¡Hey, tú! – los dos presentes pegaron un brinco, les dio el susto de su vida - ¡Baja el arma, deja lo que has tomado y no saldrás lastimado! -

El ladrón se quedó inmóvil. Traía puesto un pasamontañas negro, todo su atuendo era color negro, pero el pasamontañas dejaba ver sus ojos; al Vengador le pareció que estaba muerto de miedo.

- '_Con razón no pasa de las ligar menores' – _pensó.

Entonces aprovechó: en tres grandes zancadas, él ya estaba al lado del ladrón y en un instante ya estaba torciéndole el brazo para que soltara el arma.

- ¡Aaah! -

- ¡Suelta el arma o te rompo el brazo! -

- ¡Aaah! -

- ¿Cuál… arma? – el tendero preguntó, con muchos nervios.

Rafael estaba tan ocupado en someter al ladrón, que no prestó atención al arma, pero cuando el tendero habló, entonces se dio cuenta que no había arma: la mano del delincuente no sostenía una pistola, sino una de esas viejas engrapadoras que tenía un tipo de cresta en la que uno se apoyaba para accionarla, pero como el delincuente la sostenía al revés, parecía un arma, y oculta en su sudadera, lo parecía más.

Le quitó la bolsa y lo soltó.

El delincuente se tambaleó pero no cayó.

- ¡Lárgate o de verdad te voy a romperte el brazo, así lo pensarás dos veces antes de querer volver a robar! -

Lo que no pensó dos veces el ladrón fue echar a correr; corrió hacia la puerta, pero en su huida pudo tomar una bolsa de arroz y otra de guisantes.

El Vengador se quedó anonadado, y luego miró la bolsa que le arrebató al ladrón, sólo había comida: latas de atún, de frutas en almíbar, de verduras, una bolsa de arroz y un paquete de salchichas.

¿Qué ladrón se roba la comida y no el dinero de la tienda?

La campanita de la puerta sonó cuando el ladrón abandonó el local.

Como que ese sutil sonido fue el aviso que necesitaba El Vengador para entrar en acción: entregó la bolsa al tendero y corrió tras el fugitivo.

No le fue difícil alcanzarlo, aunque su armadura era pesada ya se ha habituado a tener que correr con ésta; estaba a escasos centímetros de agarrar al ladrón, cuando, repentinamente éste dio una sorprendente voltereta: saltó, dio la voltereta y brincó una zanja que había en la calle por las obras públicas; aún así, Rafael consiguió arrancarle el pasamontañas y…

… dejó de perseguirlo.

El Vengador se detuvo, ya no siguió con la persecución, y eso que era un pequeño salto para él, muy fácil que hubiera podido saltar esa zanja y atrapar al ladrón, no le llevaba tanta ventaja, pero ya no lo hizo; cuando le arrebató el pasamontañas al fugitivo, vio cómo una brillante y larga cabellera de color castaño oscuro se deslizaba y comenzaba a mecerse por la huida de quien adornaba su cabeza.

Quien huía, como para asegurarse que había dejado atrás a su perseguidor, giró la cabeza.

Rafael se fijó en esa mirada, en esos asustados pero bellísimos ojos color violeta; se quedó justo donde se había detenido hasta ver desaparecer entre las calles de Nueva York a ese ángel de la noche.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, aplausos, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, jalones de oreja, etc., etc., todo es bienvenido.

Muchas gracias por leer.

n.n


	3. Chapter 2

¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews!

Y disculpen si no les respondo sus alentadores comentarios, pero ando ocupada con otro fic que me está costando bastante escribirlo, pero creo que va bien, pero les agradezco por tomarse la molestia de leer mi fic y además de dejar un review.

n.n

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>**: **LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a mi idolatrado Leonardo Hamato; tampoco gano dinero por escribir este fic, yo escribo por puro gusto, con todo el gusto del mundo; mi recompensa son sus invaluables reviews y uno que otro jalón de oreja.

* * *

><p>oOoOoOoOoOoOo<p>

**POR EL MAL CAMINO**

El Vengador pasó la siguiente semana escuchando atentamente los informes de la policía sobre robos a minisúpers, y siempre fue que los minisupers estaban alejados de donde se encontraba, así que cuando llegaba, el ladrón ya había huido, pero, ocultándose, podía oír la declaración del tendero; resultaba que, o eran chicos u hombres que no usaban nada para ocultar sus caras, o los ladrones que sí traían capuchas sobre sus caras, la descripción de sus ojos nunca era sobre el color que él espera oír que fueran; también recorrió tenazmente los alrededores de esa tienda que había sido asaltada por esa chica, pero no volvió a verla en esa semana.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, en su habitación, pensando en ella.

Lo único que tenía de ella era ese pasamontañas, y el recuerdo de sus bellos ojos color violeta. Aunque estuvo dudando que realmente fueran de ese color, pero había otra cosa más importante: ¿por qué ella había robado sólo comida?

En cada atraco, en cada robo, en cada ocasión que frustraba un crimen, siempre eran hombres los que los cometían, fuera un chavo o un hombre joven o incluso hombres mayores, siempre se topaba con que eran hombres los delincuentes, hasta los que robaban minisúpers siempre resultaban ser del género masculino, aunque había ocasiones en que en había chicas involucradas pero eso era cuando atacaban en pandilla, había mujeres como integrantes de esas pandillas, pero esa noche el ladrón resultó ser una chica. Él ya había intentado frustrar robos a pequeñas tiendas, pero fueron meros intentos porque esos robos eran express: tomaban el dinero y también alguna golosina o cerveza y salían huyendo de inmediato, y esa noche pudo llegar a ese minisúper porque se encontraba cerca, y se encontró que era una chica ni más ni menos la que estaba robando.

Una chica.

Sacudió la cabeza.

¿Qué le importaba saber por qué sólo había robado comida? No era su problema, él sólo detenía a los delincuentes y punto, ese era su trabajo.

Pero ella sólo robó comida.

De su cinturón sacó el pasamontañas que le había podido arrebatar y lo observó, por enésima vez.

Si de verdad quería saber qué le pasaba debía buscarla.

- Pero no es mi problema. -

Así que cerró los ojos, tratando de dormir un poco más, todavía faltaba tiempo para ir a su "trabajo". Apretó el pasamontañas con su mano sobre su plastrón.

¿Pero por qué ella se había convertido en una delincuente? Ha visto a las chicas de las pandillas, y ella no tenía la facha de ser una de esas chicas.

¿Por qué, entonces, tuvo que robar comida?

¿En qué grave problema estaría?

La mente de Rafael continuó atrapada en ese remolino de preguntas sin respuesta.

De lo único que estaba seguro, es que, por simple curiosidad o por culpa de ese dichoso código del Bushido que le exigía ayudar a quien necesitaba auxilio, le dedicaría una noche más a encontrarla, sino, lo dejaría por la paz. Sí, ya había tomado una decisión. Tiene mejores cosas que hacer que estar buscando a otra chica descarriada. Tal vez no pareciera una pandillera, pero iba en malos pasos.

Se puso de pie. Ya era hora de irse alistando.

Salía de su habitación, cuando oyó unas voces.

- Miguel, - era la voz de desaprobación de Donatelo – Has traído más pastel. -

- Pues sí. -

Estaban en la cocina.

**- **Ya te he dicho que debes rechazar la rebanada que te toca en la fiesta; no podemos comer tanto pastel, mucho menos Sensei, que le ha tomado demasiado gusto desde que comenzaste a trabajar; él debe cuidar mucho más su salud, y no lo hará mientras sigas trayendo con que tentarlo. -

- Se me pasa, pero mañana sí no traigo más… -

- ¿No vas a traer más qué, hijo? – llegó Splinter - ¡Ah! – miró el envoltorio que traía Miguel Ángel en las manos, y se lo quitó – Espero que sea de queso, es mi favorito. -

No era de queso, pero Splinter fue a la alacena por una cuchara.

Donatelo miró a Miguel Ángel con enfado, él sólo se encogió de hombros.

Rafael miraba toda esa escena apoyado en el barandal. Por un momento deseó estar con ellos ahí en la cocina; por un momento deseó darle un buen zape a Miguel Ángel por olvidar que ya no debe traer más pastel; por un momento deseo quitarle ese envoltorio a su Maestro y reprenderlo como niño chiquito por comer demasiado azúcar que no es bueno para su salud; y por un momento recordó que faltaba alguien más en ese bonito recuadro familiar y recordó que lo odiaba por haberlos abandonado.

Bajó de un saltó y se quedó mirando ese recuadro que ya no se le antojaba que fuera bonito; sus pensamientos estaban agitándose con tal brutalidad, como fuertes vientos que amenazaban en transformarse en un gran tornado que arrasaría todo a su paso, por eso ni siquiera prestó atención al llamado de su Maestro.

¡¿Y por qué tenía que importarle? ¡Ellos también habían hecho a un lado la crucial misión de vigilar a Nueva York! ¡Ya no les importaba lo que la gente inocente pudiera estar sufriendo allá afuera en esa selva llena de animales salvajes en la que se estaba convirtiendo Nueva York! ¡Se fue uno de ellos para no volver, pero todavía quedaban tres para seguir protegiendo a las personas! Pero no les importaba.

¡A ellos no les importaba pero a él sí!

Estaba por dar media vuelta e irse, pero unas palabras lograron llegar a sus oídos a pesar de la turbulencia que se desataba en su mente, en su alma, en su corazón…

-… eran violeta. – dijo Miguel Ángel.

Rafael se aproximó enseguida

- ¿Qué dijiste que eran violeta? -

- Le contaba a Doni que hoy, apenas estaba yo dejando la fiesta de esta tarde, cuando vi en la acera que una de los pequeños invitados señalaba mi Van y le decía a su hermana mayor que quería que yo fuera a su cumple, así que me estacioné junto a ellas y a la chica le entregué una tarjera por si querían que yo animara la fiesta, y fue cuando vi que sus ojos eran de color violeta, y le decía a Doni que es un color muy raro. –

- Más bien, Miguel, es poco común. – Donatelo agregó – Los ojos color violeta y los de color gris, son de los colores menos usuales en los hum… -

- ¿Viste por dónde se fueron? -

- ¡Auu! - se quejó Miguel Ángel y es que Rafael lo había agarrado con demasiada fuerza de un hombro, y con todo y queja pero no lo soltó – La casa está en Maine 123; arranqué cuando le dejé la tarjeta y luego tuve que detenerme por el alto, y vi que ella y su hermanita doblaron a la izquierda. Suele ser que los invitados no vienen muy lejos de la casa del invitado, a veces. -

Rafael salió deprisa, no prestó atención a la pregunta de Donatelo sobre esa curiosidad por saber de esa persona con esos ojos tan singulares.

.

Estaba lejos la calle de Maine, pero en su moto no tardó mucho en llegar al número 123; luego recorrió la calle como lo hizo Miguel Ángel de regreso a casa, llegó a la esquina y dobló a la izquierda, era la calle de Mina. Se detuvo.

Si Donatelo tenía razón, que por lo general era casi siempre, si los ojos color violeta eran muy poco comunes, entonces había muchas posibilidades de que esa chica que fue por su hermanita a la fiesta fuera la misma chica que había asaltado esa tienda.

Condujo por la calle con lentitud. Todavía era temprano, eran las 8 de la noche, y todavía había gente. Nadie le prestaba atención pero él conducía lentamente observando a toda chica que caminaba por ahí esperando poder reconocer el cabello color castaño oscuro o los ojos color violeta. Miraba hacia ambas aceras, miraba y miraba, cruzó tres calles más y no distinguió a la chica que él tanto se había empeñado encontrar. Era demasiado temprano, y como cualquier otro ladrón, ella debería salir mucho más tarde, claro, si esa era la calle en la que vivía.

Dio unas cuantas vueltas por otras calles, esperando tener suerte y verla.

Pero la suerte no estaba con él esa noche.

Podría pasarse otra semana buscando por ese barrio y nunca la hallaría, tenía que pensar en otra cosa.

Por experiencia, sabía que los delincuentes siempre volvían a las andadas, no todos los que "arrestaba" volvían a robar pero sí muchos regresaban a su vida criminal, y era muy posible que esa chica volviera a robar, existían muchas posibilidades de que esa chica asaltara otra tienda esa noche; una bolsa de arroz no dura por siempre, quizás una semana pero no para siempre. Siguió pensando (y también viendo a la gente en las calles): el minisúper con servicio las 24 horas que ella robó la semana pasada estaba lejos de ese barrio, pues hubiera sido muy arriesgado de su parte haber asaltado alguno más cercano y cualquiera podría haberla reconocido por ese color de ojos tan peculiar, hasta eso ella tuvo una buena idea asaltar un local alejado de donde vive; entonces, sólo entonces… esa noche iba a seguir ese mismo _modus operandi_, y él conocía el siguiente minisúper más alejado de ese barrio.

Cambió de rumbo, sintiendo que no era tan buen plan, pero no tenía otro.

.

- ¡Qué bueno que mi turno acabó! Apenas voy a llegar a tiempo para ver Cruce de Destinos. -

- No sé cómo es que te gustan esas telenovelas. -

- ¡Si supieras! Ayer se quedó en que Martín olvidó pasar a la tintorería a recoger la ropa y el drama que hizo su esposa… -

- ¡Y para qué quiero ver eso! Eso lo vivo con la mía cuando lo olvido… -

Rafael escuchaba la aburrida plática entre los dos empleados. Uno ya estaba por irse y el otro se quedaría al turno de la noche.

¿O sería él el que estaba aburrido? Ya llevaba esperando dos horas y media y no había visto nadie ni remotamente parecido a quien estaba buscando. Esperaba afuera, recargado en la pared; vestía ropa común para pasar desapercibido (su armadura la había guardado en una bolsa, no era el único en llevar una bolsa a todas partes, son muy útiles), pero todavía no aparecía la chica de ojos violeta.

Tiró al suelo la paleta de caramelo que estaba chupando (una de sabor fresa que compró en esa misma tienda), desesperado porque todo estaba saliendo mal: igual no era la tienda, igual no era la noche, igual no era la chica que vio Miguel Ángel…

Pero igual él seguía ahí esperando sin saber bien por qué.

Soltó un resoplido y comenzó a caminar hacia donde había ocultado su moto, que estaba a varias calles más allá; estaba dejando a quién sabe a cuántos otros delincuentes hacer de las suyas y todo por esperar a alguien que ni conocía y que no estaba seguro de que fuera a aparecerse por ahí.

Se detuvo en la esquina porque había autos transitando. Cuando por fin cambió a la luz verde, cruzó la calle. En realidad no se fijaba mucho por dónde lo llevaban sus pasos, estaba sumergido en esa rara sensación de haber podido hacer más y no quiso hacer más. ¡¿Y qué? ¡El Vengador atrapaba a los malos y punto! Pero su contraparte Ninja insistía en que debía indagar más.

Rafael seguiría peleando consigo mismo, pero chocó con alguien.

- ¡Oye! ¡Fíjate por dónde vas! -

- Lo siento. – se disculpó esa persona.

Rafael notó que esa voz se oía bastante nerviosa, y en una fugaz mirada (porque ambos llevaban prisa) se dio cuenta que esos ojos color violeta destellaban de miedo.

Se detuvo en seco y vio cómo esa persona cruzaba la calle. Dio un paso para ir tras ésta pero los vehículos se lo impidieron, comenzaron a transitar. Tuvo que esperar al cambio de luz, pero desde esa esquina observó que esa persona, vestida de negro, ya cerca de la tienda en la que él estaba esperando, se ponía un gorro negro y lentes oscuros y entró; por el ruido de los motores no oyó ningún grito de advertencia o alarma de seguridad, lo que sí pudo escuchar a pesar del ruido del tráfico fue su corazón: martillaba con fuerza su pecho. Los minutos se hicieron eternos y la extensa fila de autos no dejaba de pasar y no dejaría de hacerlo por él; y cuando por fin el semáforo cambio a luz verde para él, caminó de regresó a la tienda, aunque no con la misma prisa con la que seguía latiendo su nervioso corazón, pero casi se le detiene cuando vio a esa persona vestida de negro salir de la tienda con una bolsa de plástico repleta y con arma en mano.

El delincuente avanzó de espaldas algunos pasos, apuntando hacia el interior de la tienda; después de asegurarse que el tendero no haría nada, guardó el arma y caminó de prisa.

Entonces Rafael se acercó con decisión (sacó otra paleta de fresa y la metió a su boca para que simulara ser un cigarro).

- ¡Oye amigo! – llamó al ladrón, que al parecer se asustó porque dio un pequeño brinco - ¿Tienes lumbre? –

El ladrón sacudió la cabeza con vehemencia y echó a correr.

Rafael lo vio alejarse. Por los lentes oscuros que llevaba no pudo distinguir bien el color de esos ojos, pero ya no le fue necesario corroborarlo, los lentes no ocultaron esa mirada llena de miedo.

Era ella.

_¿Ahora qué?_, se preguntó, parecía no recordar el motivo por el que estaba ahí.

- ¡Sí, oficial! – el empleado estaba llamando a la policía, el local no contaba con una de esas alarmas silenciosas - ¡Acaban de asaltarme! ¡Sí, hace…! -

Rafael escuchó, y por pura reacción, pues a eso se dedicaba, fue tras la ladrona, pero guardando distancia.

Ella volteaba constantemente, asegurándose que no la siguiera nadie, y Rafael se aseguraba que no lo viera.

Varios minutos de carrera, varias cuadras recorridas, y la chica por fin se detuvo en un callejón; se quitó la gorra y los lentes, los guardó en el bolsillo de su chamarra, entonces, usando unos binoculares, quien la seguía, vio esos temerosos ojos color violeta; ella subió las escaleras contra incendios y se metió por una ventana a una habitación lúgubre, tan lúgubre como la duda que acosaba a Rafael.

- ¿Ahora qué? -

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, aplausos, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, jalones de oreja, etc., etc., todo es bienvenido.

Muchas gracias por leer.

n.n


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer****: **LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a mi idolatrado Leonardo Hamato; tampoco gano dinero por escribir este fic, yo escribo por puro gusto, con todo el gusto del mundo; mi recompensa son sus invaluables reviews y uno que otro jalón de oreja.

* * *

><p>oOoOoOoOoOoOo<p>

**POR EL MAL CAMINO**

Era un nuevo día.

Era un_ feliz comienzo,_ pensó Abril.

Miró el reloj de la cómoda, marcaba las 7:00 a.m. Faltaba una hora para que sonara el despertador, pero ya que se había abierto los ojos, se levantó de la cama y desactivó la alarma para que no despertara a Casey (él continuaba durmiendo a pierna tendida, y cómo no hacerlo, si todas las noches salía a luchar contra el crimen usando nada más defenderse palos de hockey, bastones de golf, bates de béisbol y su mascara).

Después de ducharse, Abril fue a la cocina para prepararse algo de desayunar; tenía mucha hambre porque estaba muy contenta con el encargo de su nuevo cliente, aunque también estaba nerviosa: debía ir a Centroamérica a buscar unas raras y antiquísimas estatuas de piedra, y temía, no tanto no encontrar esas estatuas, sino dejar solo a Casey, temía que pudiera sucederle algo malo en una de esas noches, en una de esas peleas contra los delincuentes, pero todo el dinero que ganaría si lograba complacer a ese millonario excéntrico le vendría bien a su bolsillo, así que valía la pena ir tan lejos y no solo una, sino por varias ocasiones, y en ese día sería el primer viaje, por eso se había despertado antes de tiempo por la emoción y los nervios que sentía.

Al cruzar por la sala vio un bulto sobre el sillón; al estar la habitación a oscuras tuvo que acercarse para ver bien qué era ese bulto, aunque ya sospechaba de alguien.

- Rafa. – susurró.

Era Rafael quien dormía.

Ella regresó a su alcoba y volvió con una frazada, con ésta cubrió a la tortuga. Notó que se veía muy cansado, más cansado que Casey, incluso dormía con el ceño fruncido. Acarició su cabeza con ternura.

- ¿Por qué no quieres decirnos qué es lo que te pasa? -

Hacia semanas, sino es que meses, que Rafael se estaba comportando muy extraño: dormía durante el día y por la noche desaparecía; nadie sabía que es lo que hacía por las noches, también estaba siendo más frecuente el que se quedara a dormir en su departamento. Por Splinter y Donatelo sabían de los problemas que había entre ellos, y todo por esas escapadas nocturnas. Casey ya le había dicho a ella lo que sospechaba, pero no habían tenido tiempo para hablar con su amigo porque su trabajo los obligaba a salir mucho; no había habido tiempo para platicar con Rafael y también por él Abril lamentaba tener que irse tan lejos.

Como era temprano, ella se tomó su tiempo para desayunar y prepararse para el viaje. Cuando ya estaba lista, fue a despedirse de su novio, le dio un beso muy suave en la mejilla para no despertarlo, pero no resultó.

- Abril… ¿ya te vas? -

- Sí, pero tú sigue durmiendo. -

- Te vas con cuidado. – aún adormilado, se enderezó lo que pudo para devolverle el beso, luego se acomodó para seguir descansando.

Abril iba ir por sus maletas pero sintió la inquietud de decirle a Casey que no lo dejaba solo.

- Rafa está aquí. -

- Otra vez. -

- Sí. Espero que puedas hablar con él. –

- Yo también. -

- Bueno, te marco en cuanto llegue. -

- Va. -

- Nos vemos. –

- Nos vemos. -

Y la emoción que tenía al levantarse se esfumó. Abril se fue, sintiendo que su pequeña familia se desboronaba lenta y dolorosamente.

.

- ¿Has sentido… que estás por meterte a la boca del lobo y haces lo imposible por no meterte y aún así hay algo que te empuja directo a sus fauces? -

- ¿Qué? –

Rafael y Casey comían algo ya tarde.

Casey no entendió la pregunta de Rafael, sería porque no le estaba prestando mucha atención, y fue porque estaba pensando en la forma en hacerle la crucial pregunta.

- Digo que… si has sentido alguna vez que estás por meterte en una gran _bronca_ y de todas formas ahí vas de necio o de curioso o como para nada más comprobar que tenías razón en que no debías _ir a donde no te llamaban. -_

- Sí, lo he sentido: cuando decidimos Abril y yo vivir juntos, así me sentí y lo sigo sintiendo. Creo que es miedo, miedo porque esto no vaya a funcionar. -

- No, no creo que sea miedo. – dijo Rafael, distraído en el plato cuyo sándwich apenas había probado.

- ¿Tú crees? – dijo Casey, esperanzado en que su amigo le dijera que Abril y él eran el uno para el otro.

- No es miedo… - se levantó con brusquedad - ¡pero ahí voy a _meter mis narices_! – y fue a la sala para salir por la escalera contra incendios.

- ¡Espera, Rafa! –

Cuando Casey se asomó a las escaleras, Rafael ya había desaparecido, otra vez.

.

El cielo estaba tornándose de un azul claro a un azul profundo.

Todavía había luz del sol y la gente que Rafael veía pasar en la calle parecía feliz. Estaban felices pero llevaban prisa, tenían que llegar a sus respectivos hogares antes de que llegara la noche, porque en la noche surgían creaturas siniestras y malvadas que buscaban adueñarse de lo que no era suyo. Cualquiera corría peligro si la noche lo sorprendía en las calles, por eso Rafael esperaba a esa hora en un costado de ese edificio (camuflajeado con ropa normal, naturalmente): en cualquier momento ella debería salir por la calle por alguna excusa y regresar a su casa antes de que se hiciera de noche si no quería ser sorprendida por una de esas creaturas.

Y la noche lo sorprendió a él.

Rafael podía fácilmente enfrentar a esas creaturas de la noche, pero, ¿y ella? El tiempo que llevaba ahí no la vio salir, entonces era probable que antes de que llegara hubiera salido y entonces no tardaría mucho en volver. Sólo para asegurarse, y aprovechando las sombras de la noche que ya tenía dominio de todo a su alrededor, fue a la ventana por la misma que él había entrado esa otra noche. Sin dejarse ver, encontró que estaban otras personas pero no quien buscaba, así que regresó a su lugar de vigía.

Y esa noche la suerte le hacia compañía, una vez más. A lo lejos vio a una chica que vestía unos jeans deslavados y un suéter de color guinda que le venía algo grande, las mangas le ocultaban las manos; pero aún con el cabello recogido en un chongo, pudo distinguir su color, y aun por la distancia, el de sus ojos.

Era ella.

Rafael caminó hacia donde venía la chica, con calma, y cuando se cruzó con ella, rápidamente la tomó de un brazo y la jaló hacía el solitario callejón (eso asustaría a cualquiera).

- ¡AAAHH! – ella intentó forcejear pero su captor la sostuvo firme de sus brazos y la llevó contra la pared.

- ¡Sé lo que has hecho la semana pasada! – susurró, pero su voz era de advertencia - ¡Y ayer volviste a hacerlo otra vez! ¡Si no dejas de robar yo mismo te llevaré arrastrando hasta la policía! -

La chica palideció. Sus labios temblaron, parecía que quería decir algo y justificar sus actos, pero rompió en llanto.

- Aunque llores, - dijo Rafael – ni porque seas una chica, no voy a tener compasión de ti. –

La soltó y ella se derrumbó en el suelo, desconsolada.

- Ya estás advertida, si te veo de nuevo r… -

- ¡Oye tú! – la voz de un joven retumbó en el callejón - ¿Qué le haces? -

- El Vengador estará vigilándote. – se limitó a darle una última advertencia a la asustada chica.

Y sencillamente, Rafael se encaminó a la calle principal.

El chico corrió junto a la chica.

- Gabriela, ¿estás bien? -

Pero ella no podía dejar de llorar.

El chico se puso de pie, y enfurecido, arremetió contra el tipo de la sudadera que le había hecho daño a su amiga.

- ¡Mal Nacido! –

Rafael se detuvo y paró con su mano el puño que iba directo a su cara; apretó con fuerza. El chico soportó el castigo.

- Chico rudo, ¿eh? -

- ¡Sí! ¡Yo peleo contra tipejos como tú, y no contra una chica indefensa! -

Rafael iba a decir que no la lastimó, que esa chica no era lo que él creía, que el problema no era con él… pero el chico logró zafarse y arremetió de nuevo.

- Si es lo que quieres… -

Un golpe en la cara, un golpe en el estómago y una patada en las asentaderas… con eso Rafael mandó al suelo al chico.

La chica por fin dejó de llorar para ayudar a su amigo malherido.

Rafael dio media vuelta y se marchaba, pero a su pasó aparecieron otros cuatro chicos.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas? –

Rafael no se intimidó.

- A donde tú no estás invitado. -

- Claro, yo no voy a ir al callejón de los golpes… ¡que es a donde vas a ir por golpear a mi hermano y lastimar a mi amiga! –

Sin mayores presentaciones, los cuatro chicos se abalanzaron sobre el desconocido, y el desconocido los despachó rápido: a uno lo tomó de su chaqueta y lo lanzó contra la pared; de otro logró contener el puño con su brazo y con su otra mano golpeó la mandíbula; uno más pretendió "barrer" sus pies pero esquivó esa pierna de un saltó y terminó por lanzarle una patada en pleno aire; y justo al caer a tierra firme el último logró apresarlo del cuello, pero lo golpeó de un codazo en el estomago y aprovechando el aturdimiento por la falta de aire, lo tomó de la playera y lo arrojó al suelo.

- Se creen rudos, pero no me sirvieron para _el arranque_. – dijo triunfal Rafael.

- ¡Basta! – gritó la chica y se acercó a él.

Rafael esperaba que se pusiera a gritar como histérica pidiendo ayuda a la policía, pero lo que vio en ella lo dejó anonadado: sus ojos ya no refulgían miedo, sino coraje, chispeaban un coraje que ya había visto en otros ojos.

Y sin más, la chica levantó un brazo, que Rafael no se molesto en detener o esquivar, no le iba a doler una "palmadita" de esa chica, pero…

¡PAF!

Sí recibió el golpe de la mano de esa chica, pero fue fuerte, mucho más fuerte de lo que había esperado; se tambaleó, la vista se le nubló, pero logró apenas distinguir algo que ella llevaba y con el que lo golpeó: no lo golpeó con su mano sino con un pequeño bolso ya gastado.

_¿Trae… piedras__ ahí?_, pensó, y al tratar de recuperarse, recibió otro golpe pero más intenso y efectivo que el primero.

Cayó inconciente.

El primer chico había logrado ponerse en pie y aprovechando que la chica había aturdido al desconocido, lo remató, desquitándose así de la golpiza que le había dado antes.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**N/A: **Por si se hicieron la misma pregunta que Rafa: la chica sí traía piedras en su bolso n.n No se me ocurrió a mí, recordé ese detalle de una peli que se llama Los Dioses deben estar Locos; es una peli cómica y en una parte, una mujer de Estados Unidos queda a merced de un traficante y de un soldado, pero no sabía quién era el bueno y quién el malo, así que usó su bolso para defenderse, con éste le daba golpes a cualquiera que se acercara demasiado, lo curioso es que a los hombres sí les dolían los bolsazos, al final, ella fue tomada rehén y tuvo que vaciar su bolso: llevaba unas piedras muy grandes.

* * *

><p>Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, aplausos, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, jalones de oreja, etc., etc., todo es bienvenido.<p>

Muchas gracias por leer.

n.n


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer****: **LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a mi idolatrado Leonardo Hamato; tampoco gano dinero por escribir este fic, yo escribo por puro gusto, con todo el gusto del mundo; mi recompensa son sus invaluables reviews y uno que otro jalón de oreja.

* * *

><p>oOoOoOoOoOoOo<p>

**POR EL MAL CAMINO**

"¡Ya llegó Carl Cowabunga!"

"¡EEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"Amiguitos, lo primero que hay en mi lista de diversión es…"

"¡GOLPEAR A LA TORTUGA!"

"No, eso no está en mi lista, vean."

"¡COWABUNGA!"

"¡AAAHHH!"

_Eran apenas una docena de niños, pero de repente se v__olvieron un ciento y todos tenían mazos para golpearlo. Salió corriendo de la sala y fue directo a la puerta, pero al abrirla, los niños ya estaban ahí impidiéndole el paso. La mirada de cada uno era de malévolo regocijo._

"¡AAAAAHHH!"

_Logró cerrar de un portazo, y __corrió hacia el piso de arriba. Subió los escalones, corría, corría, corría, corría… esa escalera no tenían fin, estaba cansándose, sus piernas empezaba a sentirlas como gelatina… ¡iba a caer! y los niños ya estaban al pie de la escalera esperándolo…_

_Y resbaló._

_Fue rodando, rodando, rodando escaleras abajo…; entre ese torbellino de volteretas, pudo ver a otro niño, los demás habían desaparecido, y se dio cuenta que las escaleras habían desaparecido también; seguía girando, pero ya no había nada a su alrededor, sólo estaban la oscuridad, él y el niño que sostenía un gran mazo; entre tantas volteretas consiguió enderezarse, entonces iba volando, por un momento se alegró de poder volar como su héroe de su cómic favorito, pero iba directo como una pelota de béisbol al ser lanzada hacia el bateador… ¡y ahí estaba el bateador!, ¡el niño se había convertido en un niño gigante!, era un niño gigante pelirrojo y pecoso vestido con un uniforme de béisbol, y sostenía con firmeza el bate, ¡y él era la pelota!, ¡estaba por ser golpeado con ese bate! _

_Seguramente iba a ser un hit…_

_¡Y el bate lo golpeó! _

- ¡Aaah! -

Miguel Ángel despertó.

Estaba tendido sobre el sofá.

Su corazón seguía corriendo tratando de subir los interminables escalones a pesar de que ya había despertado.

Se quedó tendido, diciéndose repetidamente: "fue una pesadilla", "fue una pesadilla", "fue una pesadilla", sin atreverse a volver a cerrar los ojos.

Hubiera estado un buen rato recostado (como siempre que tenía pesadillas, las que eran con bastante frecuencia), pero llegó a su fosas nasales un repulsivo olor, eso sacudió inmediatamente la fea sensación de miedo, y la curiosidad lo obligó a levantarse e ir a ver…

Y vio a…

- ¿Rafa? –

Rafael iba caminando con lentitud, como si le doliera todo su cuerpo.

Se le acercó, muy preocupado. Notó que era Rafael quien olía tan asquerosamente, y también que tenía varios moretones en la cara.

- ¿Estás bien? –

- Qué te importa. – siguió su camino directo a la ducha.

Miguel Ángel pensó en las alternativas que tenía: seguir a su hermano e intentar qué le dijera qué le había pasado (con altas probabilidades de perder la vida), o regresar al sofá a tratar de dormir (con el riesgo muy probable que de que la pesadilla continuara). Prefirió ir a la cocina y ver qué podía preparar para el desayuno, aunque faltaban un par de horas para eso.

.

- Llegó todo lleno de moretones y oliendo muy feo. – Donatelo repitió las palabras de Miguel Ángel.

- Sí. -

Después del desayuno, Donatelo estaba ya trabajando en su compañía de soporte técnico. Miguel Ángel le había dicho lo que pasó apenas unas horas antes (excepto que tuvo una pesadilla).

- Él se lo busca. -

- ¡Doni! Deberías ir a verlo para saber si está bien. -

- ¿Y por qué yo?, cuando él no se preocupa siquiera por ayudar con alguna compostura que requiera la casa. -

- Eres el líder. -

Esas palabras… esas mismas que había sentenciado su Maestro desde hace tanto tiempo, que comenzaba a creer que lo había sido siempre y que el anterior líder en realidad jamás había existido.

Miró a Miguel Ángel, con molestia y tristeza, quería decirle que él no era el líder, quería decirle que nunca quiso ser el líder, quería decirle que ya no quería ser el líder... ¡Quería decirle que estaba cansado de tener que lidiar siempre con Rafael! ¡Quería decirle que estaba cansado de su Maestro y que siempre le dijera como debía comportarse un líder! ¡Qué estaba cansado de llevar ese angustioso peso sobre su caparazón! ¡Quería decirle que deseaba que regresara L…!

- Un líder se ocupa de sus soldados, – siguió Miguel Ángel, tratando de que Donatelo fuera a revisar a Rafael – o puedes ir a verlo como su hermano, no como el "manda más". -

- ¿Por qué no vas tú? -

- Porque Rafa me da miedo. -

Sus ojos, sus palabras, su expresión… todo Miguel Ángel era miedo puro a su hermano Rafael.

- "A mi también. Hay algo en sus ojos que… " –

- Nuestro hermano mayor hacía que le dijera que le pasaba, - con todo y el miedo que tenía, siguió intentando que su líder viera por su otro hermano - no importaba si Rafa se había ido de parranda, hasta lo curaba, aunque se ganaba sus buenos trancazos antes de que pudiera acercarse. Ojala pudieras… -

- No puedo. – acomodó sus auriculares y contestó una llamada – Tengo que trabajar. – le dijo antes de encerrarse en su mundo de Servicio Técnico las 24 horas.

Miguel Ángel ya no pudo decir más, y no tanto porque Donatelo ya no oyera por los auriculares que se colocó, sino por un horrible nudo que se ató en su garganta.

Fue a su habitación a revisar su agenda sobre las fiestas que tenía programadas para ese día, era necesario organizarse si quería que todas sus fiestas resultaran un rotundo éxito, pero unas gruesas lágrimas, que comenzaron a inundar sus ojos, no le dejaron leer esa lista.

.

Rafael estaba tendido en su cama.

Como había dormido bastante, prácticamente toda la noche, no estaba durmiendo a esa hora de la tarde (en realidad, había estado inconciente dentro de un contenedor de basura).

Repasaba en su cabeza qué es lo que había hecho mal para que un montón de vagos le hubieran dado una paliza, si él les había dado la paliza sin mucho esfuerzo. Entonces recordó un nombre…

- Gabriela. -

Había sido esa chica que lo había tomado desprevenido y de un buen trancazo lo había aturdido, y eso lo aprovechó uno de esos vagos y lo dejo inconciente, así, todos esos vagos los patearon y lo golpearon, y como toque final, lo arrojaron a un contenedor de basura.

- ¡Qué vergüenza! – se golpeó la frente, lo que no debió hacer - ¡Aauuu! ¡Me duele todo...! ¡Ya me las van a pagar esa chica y su bola de amigos! Pero… ¡hasta le dije quién era yo! – se da otro golpe en la frente…

Tuvo que tragarse su orgullo y admitir que él había subestimado a esa chica... No pudo hacer nada en contra de esa mirada que echaba chispas de coraje; estaba realmente furiosa, no por el susto que se dio cuando la jaló hacia el callejón, si no fue ese enojo, esa furia, esa determinación por defender a quien ella quería, estaba dispuesta a defender a sus amigos costara lo que costara; era la misma mirada que había visto incontables veces en…

¡Golpeó la pared, sin importarle el dolor! ¿Qué era ese dolor comparado con el que su "líder" les había incrustado en todos ellos?

¡Dijo que los extrañaría! ¡Dijo que los quería! ¡Dijo que regresaría pronto!

¡Qué hipócrita tenía por hermano!

Habían pasado casi dos años y no había regresado.

Suspiró.

Se puso de pie y bajó a buscar algo que le ayudara con el malestar físico; fue a la cocina, ahí estaba el botiquín médico.

Donatelo lo vio pasar. Por un momento pensó en la súplica de su hermano menor: ir a verle, no como el líder sino como el hermano. Sí, había serias consecuencias hablar con el insoportable que se había convertido Rafael tras la ida de su hermano mayor, pero bien podría valer la pena un ojo morado, bien podría hacer el intento, bien podría dar el primer paso a lo que desembocaría por fin en desempeñar su papel de líder como debió ser desde un inicio. Se levantó de su asiento y…

- _¿Hola? – _oyó por los auriculares_ - ¿Puede ayudarme? He bajado un programa de esos que son gratuitos y nomás no puedo abrirlo. -_

- ¿Ya revisó que la versión sea compatible con su equipo? – volvió a su lugar.

- _¿Cómo checo eso?_ -

Cuando terminó de atender a ese cliente, Rafael ya no estaba en casa.

.

Rafael fue al departamento de Abril y Casey. Ninguno de los dos estaba. Aprovechó para aplicarse un poco de ungüento para los golpes (no halló en su casa), comer, y descansar un poco más, porque esa noche tenía planeado algo grande.

.

Tuvo que esperar bastante tiempo al regreso de la 'bola de vagos' y la chica; al parecer habían ido a una fiesta de cumpleaños porque regresaban todos con confeti en sus cabezas y en sus ropas.

Se preparó para saltarles encima, ¡esa vez no iba a ser él el molido a patadas! y…

… se detuvo; no dejó el oscuro callejón desde donde los espiaba.

Esos chicos y la chica reían y reían, comentando lo divertido que había sido la fiesta.

Esas alegres risas hicieron eco en el corazón de Rafael, logrando despertar la nostalgia por aquellos días en lo que él reía con sus hermanos, los días en que, aunque tuvieran una pelea por un juguete, terminaban compartiéndolo, en los días que, aunque hacían travesuras y su padre los reprendía, terminaba perdonándolos y llenándolos de abrazos y besos… recordó con gran tristeza esos días en que eran una familia.

Las risas se apagaron cuando el grupo de amigos entró al edificio de apartamentos.

Su familia ya no era una familia. Cada uno atendía sus propios asuntos, y él debía de encargarse de que esa chica no volviera robar, ¿pero cómo?

La noche en la que la siguió hasta su casa, se aventuró a entrar; es un ninja, no tuvo problemas para colarse a esa casa; entró a la misma habitación por la que entró la chica y bajó a la cocina, ahí la vio a ella dejando la comida que había robado, estaba surtiendo la vacía alacena de esa cocina; en ese momento lo comprendió, ella había robado comida porque era lo único que necesitaba: su familia necesitaba comida. Iba marcharse, sin saber qué pensar, cuando una mujer llegó: era la madre de esa chica. Se quedó a oír lo que hablaban, por si descubría algo que le diera "carta libre" para que la siguiente vez, si esa chica volvía robar, esa vez la entregara a la policía… pero no le agradó que lo escuchó: el padre hace años que no sabían de él, era un ebrio, y una noche, como solía hacerlo, salió a su acostumbrado bar, y no volvió; la madre trabajaba largas jornadas para proveer a su hogar, en el que vivía ellas dos, otra hija de apenas 6 años, la abuela, y una tía con sus tres niños; como la tía también trabajaba, la abuela era quien cuidaba a los niños, aunque la chica también ayudaba a cuidar de sus primos porque tres niños y su hermanita eran demasiado para una anciana; supo todo eso porque la chica le volvió a pedir a su madre que la dejara trabajar, y la madre le volvió a recordar que su deseo era que continuará estudiando, y volvió a surgir el tema sobre quién los había abandonado, sobre la situación en la que estaban, y sobre tener esperanza en que las cosas mejorarían.

Se marchó, no quería seguir escuchando.

Esa conversación quedó tan incrustada en su cabeza, que por eso creyó que si El Vengador se presentaba (aunque sólo dijera su nombre y no trajera su armadura) y amenazaba a la chica con llevarla a la cárcel si no dejaba de robar, si le daba un buen susto, ella dejaría de asaltar tiendas, pero no funcionó; de nos ser por esos chicos, por la interferencia de sus amigos… No resultó su plan.

Comenzó a caminar hacia donde había dejado estacionada su motocicleta.

De cualquier forma, si esos chicos no hubiesen intervenido, no hubiera funcionado el haberla asustado; esa mirada de furia, que le lanzó antes de aturdirlo, le había dicho todo: "haría lo que fuera por mi familia, por mis amigos, por quienes quiero." Era una buena persona después de todo, incluso anoche evitó que esos vagos le dieran una verdadera golpiza, pudo oír entre la inconciencia que les gritaba:

- _¡Ya déjenlo! -_

Ahora lo que no le gustaba, es que ella seguiría robando porque su madre no le daba el permiso para trabajar, y ella había hallado la única manera en que podía ayudar a la situación económica de su familia, la misma que él había encontrado para continuar vigilando a la Ciudad de Nueva York: arriesgando todo.

No quería que le pasara algo malo.

¿Qué podía hacer?

Esa duda persistió toda la noche, aunque estuvo apresando a malvivientes, no dejó de pensar en que esa chica: o le sucedía algo malo, o terminaba convirtiéndose en otra delincuente juvenil.

Regresó a su casa en la madrugada.

La sala la encontró llena de basura; no estaban durmiendo ahí Miguel Ángel ni Donatelo, pero había mucha basura regada.

- Y así se dice Donatelo que es el líder. -

Estaba por ir a su habitación a descansar (no era su obligación limpiar ese desastre), cuando vio la bolsa de Miguel Ángel tirada en el suelo, junto al sofá.

- Ese menso deja sus cosas donde sea. – la tomó - Cuando se le pierda el dinero, que no se ponga de chillón. -

Pensó en llevarse la bolsa y arrojarla dentro de la habitación de Miguel Ángel, si algo se salía, al menos se regaría en su habitación, pero en su cabeza había desaparecido ese pensamiento y sólo quedó una palabra: Dinero.

Abrió la bolsa. Halló varios boletines (que eran los que Miguel Ángel repartía a sus clientes potenciales), una libreta, y un gran fajo de billetes.

Muchos billetes.

Mucho dinero.

Con eso alcanzaría para abastecer bien la despensa de una familia numerosa.

Rafael no estaba pensando en que su "familia" fuera particularmente numerosa.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Eso de bajar programas gratuitos sin fijarse en la compatibilidad de la compu o la lap, me pasó a mí ^^' ¡pero ya pude!, ¡ya tengo el photoshop! xD cuando lleguen a leer este capítulo quizá ya esté haciendo un dibu con ese programa.

n.n

Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, aplausos, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, jalones de oreja, etc., etc., todo es bienvenido.

Muchas gracias por leer.

n.n


	6. Chapter 5

-/-

Quiero agradecer a mi amigo **Guir** por el apoyo para elegir la canción de este cap, así que adelantándome a cualquier reclamo, la culpa es de él.

B3

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Busquen en youtube la canción:

Mi gran noche

en la versión cantada por **Cox.**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>**: **LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a mi idolatrado Leonardo Hamato; tampoco gano dinero por escribir este fic, yo escribo por puro gusto, con todo el gusto del mundo; mi recompensa son sus invaluables reviews y uno que otro jalón de oreja.

* * *

><p>oOoOoOoOoOoOo<p>

**POR EL MAL CAMINO**

Rafael recorría las calles de Nueva York a toda velocidad. Estaba muy contento. Por una muy buena razón lo estaba.

Había cenado con sus hermanos y Maestro. Le pareció buena idea cenar al menos esa noche con los demás, esperando que no le dijeran nada, y también se animó porque algo hubo en Splinter y Donatelo que le dio confianza, y tuvo su primer cena en familai como hace mucho tiempo que no la tenía. Se puso al tanto de las noticias: como el que a sus hermanos les estaba yendo bastante bien con sus trabajos respectivos (tan bien, que tendrían que contratar personal para darse abasto); también se enteró del nuevo cliente de Abril, y por ello, ella iba a salir muy seguido del país, Casey se quedaba, pero en cuanto Abril llegara con la mercancía él iría a ayudarle con la transportación; también se enteró de que Teresa iba a abandonar a sus padres por irse a vivir con el millonario que le pidió vivir con él, no sin levantar todo tipo de rumores sobre las verdaderas intenciones de ese millonario, o eso ocurría en la telenovela llamada Teresa, la que le encantaba ver a Splinter; y aunque ya sabía que Miguel Ángel podía ser descuidado, supo que su hermano menor había perdido dinero: en el regreso a su casa la noche anterior, por ir haciendo piruetas sobre su patineta a través de las alcantarillas, su bolsa debió estar abierta y se le cayó el dinero, por eso Donatelo y su Maestro tuvieron que reprenderlo.

Después de comer, Rafael tuvo que ejecutar un verdadero acto de magia para desaparecer antes de que las preguntas lo asediaran, no sólo por su actitud tan alegre de esta vez, sino para explicar sus salidas de todas las noches.

Ya que había salido de su casa más temprano, pensó en dar una vuelta antes de ir a "trabajar". Se vistió con ropas normales para ir más cómodo.

Iba por las calles conduciendo su moto, muy contento, hasta se sorprendió de sí mismo escuchando una canción tan rítmica como la que iba escuchando.

**Hoy para mí es un día especial,**

**hoy saldré por la noche.**

**Podré vivir lo que el mundo nos da,**

**cuando el sol ya se esconde.**

**Podré cantar una dulce canción**

**a la luz de la Luna,**

**y acariciar y besar a mi amor**

**como no lo hice nunca.**

**.**

**¿Qué pasará?**

**¿Qué misterio habrá?**

**Puede ser mi gran noche.**

**Y al despertar ya mi vida sabrá**

**algo que no conoce.**

**.**

**Puede ser mi gran noche.**

**.**

**Caminaré abrazado a mi amor**

**por las calles sin rumbo.**

**Descubriré que el amor es mejor**

**cuando todo está oscuro.**

**Y sin hablar, **

**nuestros pasos se irán**

**a buscar otra puerta,**

**que se abrirá como mi corazón**

**cuando ella se acerca.**

**.**

**¿Qué pasará?**

**¿Qué misterio habrá?**

**Puede ser mi gran noche.**

**Y al despertar ya mi vida sabrá**

**algo que no conoce.**

**.**

**Será esta noche ideal**

**que ya nunca se olvida.**

**Podré reír y soñar y bailar,**

**disfrutando la vida.**

**.**

**Olvidaré la tristeza y el mal,**

**y las penas del mundo.**

**Y escucharé los violines cantar**

**en la noche sin rumbo.**

**.**

**¿Qué pasará?**

**¿Qué misterio habrá?**

**Puede ser mi gran noche.**

**Y al despertar ya mi vida sabrá**

**algo que no conoce.**

**.**

**¿Qué pasará?**

**¿Qué misterio habrá?**

**Puede ser mi gran noche.**

**Y al despertar ya mi vida sabrá**

**algo que no conoce.**

**.**

**Puede ser mi gran noche,**

**a****lgo que no conoce.**

**.**

**Puede ser mi gran noche**

.

Se sentía de muy buen ánimo, como últimamente no se sentía, hasta se creía capaz de perdonar a ese quien los había abandonado. ¡Sí! Podría perdonar y querer otra vez a su hermano mayor.

Le pareció curioso que algo tan sencillo como ayudar a alguien podría cambiar algo dentro de ti, profundamente. Sólo esperaba que él hubiese podido realizar ese mismo cambio en ella; fue muy sencillo entrar a su casa por una ventana esa madrugada, deslizarse por el corredor, y dejar un rechoncho sobre por debajo de la puerta de la habitación de ella.

Se detuvo cuando el semáforo se puso en rojo. Hasta para eso tenía ánimos: para respetar las señales de tránsito.

Tatareaba la canción mientras esperaba el cambio de luz, cuando, entre algunos peatones que cruzaban la calle, vio a alguien montada en una bicicleta, cuyo largo cabello castaño oscuro y ojos violeta los reconocería donde fuera.

Ella sintió la mirada y volteó… se sorprendió al reconocer al chico que la observaba, ¡cómo olvidar al tipo que le dio un gran susto y amenazó a sus amigos! Pero esa antipatía desapareció en seguida porque recordó que le debía un favor, un enorme favor…

Por estar distraída, fue a chocar contra el poste de luz al llegar a la otra acera.

Inmediatamente, Rafael arrancó y en un segundo ya estaba a su lado ayudándola a levantarse.

- Debes fijarte por dónde vas, - le dijo a la confundida chica - estos postes se aparecen de repente. -

Ella se puso de pie algo aturdida (afortunadamente, llevaba puesto su casco), y aun así supo quién le había tendido la mano.

- Eres tú. -

El chico que amenazó a sus amigos la tarde de antier, ese chico cuya sudadera no dejaba verle la cara, ahí estaba, sosteniéndola con firmeza.

- También eres tú. No esperaba volver a verte, al menos no por un tiempo. -

Ya que estaba seguro que la chica ponía mantenerse en pie por sí misma, la soltó y levantó la bicicleta, se la entregó a su dueña.

- Gracias. – respondió apenada.

- No, fue mi culpa. Soy tan feo… no quise asustar a una chica tan bonita como tú. - esas palabras obligaron a que las mejillas de la chica se enrojecieran más - Y también… lamento el susto de antier. – Rafael continuaba ofreciendo disculpas, costándole trabajo porque no acostumbraba hacerlo.

- No… no te preocupes. Más bien… deberías disculparte con mis amigos, – ella trató de decir una broma, para que ese momento vergonzoso, y también confuso, no lo fuera tanto – ellos fueron los más afectados. -

- Nah. Lo tenían merecido por dejarte sola a esas horas. -

- Sé cuidarme. -

- Ya lo creo. Sí me dolió ese "bolsazo" que me diste. –

- Es un consejo que me dio mi madre. Me pareció absurdo, pero me ha servido en un par de ocasiones: golpear a los extraños con mi bolso lleno de piedras. – una sonrisa juguetona se dibujó en su cara.

– Pues te funcionó bastante bien. - Rafael se dio cuenta que ella traía consigo la dichosa bolsa - Mi padre me dijo una vez que: "en las manos apropiadas, cualquier cosa puede ser un arma". -

- Sí, eso hacen los padres: darte consejos; sólo hay que saber escucharlos. -

- Sí, supongo. – frotó su cuello, sintiendo remordimientos; él no había escuchado a su padre por un tiempo, hace mucho tiempo que lo ignoraba, que ignoraba a todos.

- Bueno, debo irme, o mi abuela se preocupará. -

- Yo también, se me hace tarde. -

Se acercaron a sus respectivos vehículos de dos ruedas, pero no subieron en ellos de inmediato.

- Irás por más chicos malos. -

- Sí. Mi trabajo es demandante. -

- Suerte. -

- Gracias. -

- Gracias a ti. De verdad no sé cómo… - recordó que el "regalo" lo había hallado apenas hoy en la mañana bajo su puerta, y al leer la carta que venía junto, creyó que a su benefactor no lo vería por bastante tiempo, por estar ocupado ayudando a otros desvalidos como ella, pero ha sido una gran casualidad encontrarlo hoy.

- Déjalo así. No fue mucho, pero ojala y les ayude, por un tiempo. -

- Le sacaré el mayor provecho al d… a tu generoso regalo; sí nos ayudara por un tiempo, pero… - cambió su tono de voz, se le oía asustada, y decidida – pero seguiré haciendo lo que tenga que hacer por mi familia. Tú harías lo mismo por la tuya. –

- S… sí. – otra vez lo acometió el remordimiento.

- Gracias. –

Dejó su bicicleta un momento y ella tomó una de las manos de ese extraño pero generoso chico entre las suyas; sostuvo esa mirada del chico siendo lo único que la capucha no ocultaba, pero luego bajó su cara, no pudo soportar esos ojos de color ámbar tan compasivos, y tristes… fue cuando se dio cuenta, al mirar la mano que sostenía, que era de un color diferente, y no sólo el color, esa mano era muy diferente a la suya; la soltó y retrocedió, asustada.

- Yo… -

Rafael intentó explicarse, pero la chica ya había subido a su bicicleta y se había alejado pedaleando con rapidez.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, aplausos, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, jalones de oreja, etc., etc., todo es bienvenido.

Muchas gracias por leer.

n.n


	7. Chapter 6

¡Hola mis estimado(a)s lectore(a)s!

Antes que nada, quiero hacerles un pequeño anuncio:

Quienes me tienen en sus contactos de hotmail, quizas se dieron cuenta que subía poemas a mi blogl, pero hace algunos meses, hotmail canceló la sección de blogs TT y quienes teníamos algo escrito nos mandó a una página que se llama wordpress pero no me gustó este site, así que pasé meses buscando otro lugar dónde subir mis poemas, y hace unas semanas me di cuenta de que ffnet está dándole promoción a su página hermana llamada fictionpress xD ¡y ya me di de alta!, lo malo es que tienes que crear otra cuenta en ficpress aunque tengas cuenta en ffnet, pero ya tengo dónde subir mis poemas:

http:/ www. fictionpress. com/~ yunuen

¡Tuve mucha suerte en tener mi mismo nombre en ficpress!

xD

Pueden copiar y pegar el link en su explorador, o si lo prefieren, vayan a mi profile de aquí de ffnet, ahí está el link y dan click; el link sí los manda a mi cuenta de ficpress.

Si se animan a leer lo que he subido y más si quieren dejar su opinión, no necesitan crear una cuenta en ficpress, acepto reviews anónimos. Nada más he subido los 3 poemas que tenía en ese blog de hotmail (me tomé la libertad de poner los comentarios que me habían dejado), pero espero escribir algo nuevo tan pronto como pueda, les avisaré a través de mis fics.

Gracias.

n.n

Y pasando al fic:

Les dejo otro capitulo más, y también quiero agradecerles que sigan leyendo este alucine a pesar de que el desarrollo va algo lento y a pesar de que no hay mucha acción que digamos, pero yo quería escribir algo sencillo pero con muchas cosas que reflexionar, no sólo el que Gabriela haya creído que lo que hace es la solución para la difícil situación económica de su familia, sino también para reflexionar sobre la situación de la familia de las tortugas, que a mi parecer, faltó que se viera en la peli, porque no nada más eran Rafa y su hermano mayor que tuvieran sus diferencias (tema ya muy gastado hasta en los fics a mi parecer) sino que yo creo que debió verse más cómo la pasaban Miguel, Doni y Splinter, porque ellos también debieron haber sufrido la ausencia del líder del clan Hamato y más con el carácter que tenía Rafita, ¡y claro que yo debía protestar al respecto!, y como mi modo de protestar es escribiendo, por eso escribí este fic y también pensando en que Rafita es noble y ayuda a quien realmente necesita ayuda.

Ojala, quien me dedica un poco de su valioso tiempo, llegue a pensar que hay muchas otras cuestiones que no deben ignorarse.

n.n

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **La canción que hay en este capítulo se llama:

Esta Soledad

de Carla Morrison.

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>**: **LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a mi idolatrado Leonardo Hamato; tampoco gano dinero por escribir este fic, yo escribo por puro gusto, con todo el gusto del mundo; mi recompensa son sus invaluables reviews y uno que otro jalón de oreja.

* * *

><p>oOoOoOoOoOoOo<p>

**POR EL MAL CAMINO**

Ya había pasado un mes desde que había sido descuidado, pero desde hace un mes que había recibido algo grandioso que le estaba siendo de mucha ayuda para no volver a perder dinero. Miguel Ángel observaba su billetera con gran cariño, igual que la primera vez que la tuvo en sus manos. La billetera se la había regalado Donatelo. Iba a ser un regalo de Navidad (faltaban meses para diciembre, es que Donatelo siempre había sido previsor), pero por ese descuido de Miguel Ángel, creyó Donatelo que era más conveniente si le daba ese regalo anticipadamente a su hermano menor, ya encontraría otro regalo (había suficiente tiempo). La billetera era de piel, y estaba bordada, tenía bordadas las palabras: "Cowabunga" con un diseño igual al de la Van que conducía. La abrió y guardó en ésta todas sus ganancias de ese arduo día.

Encendió el motor de su vehículo, y regresó feliz a su casa. Los pesados días de trabajo ya no le parecerían así, con mirar ese grandioso regalo, los golpes recibidos ya no le dolían tanto.

Esta vez, como otras recientes, subió a su habitación y tiró su bolsa sobre su cama, y bajó a hacerle compañía a Donatelo quien miraba la televisión en uno de esos escasos ratos libres que se concedía.

Todavía no caía la noche, el sol estaba apenas ocultándose tras los altos edificios de la ajetreada ciudad, y aunque en las profundidades no se notara, pero Rafael no tardó en asomarse con sigilo a la habitación de Miguel Ángel, tomar la bolsa, sacar la billetera, rasgar la tela de la bolsa, dejarla donde la halló, y salir inadvertidamente.

.

Gabriela estaba recostada en su cama, oyendo la radio.

**Esta soledad**

**me está quemando las pestañas,**

**llenándome de telarañas,**

**y me pone a chillar.**

**.**

**¿Qué puedo hacer?**

**Soportar, seguir sufriendo,**

**por el sueño que estoy siguiendo yo.**

**No sabía que era tan difícil.**

**.**

**Me encuentro aquí**

**caminando,**

**g****racias a Dios, soportando.**

**Claro que sí, caminando,**

**con lágrimas derramando.**

**.**

**Me encuentro aquí**

**caminando,**

**gracias a Dios, soportando.**

**Claro que sí, caminando,**

**con lágrimas derramando.**

**.**

**No me tomes a mal,**

**disfruto luchar por lo que quiero,**

**sea lo que sea, yo lo obtengo.**

**Me parto en tres, en dos, o en cero.**

**.**

**Ansiedad.**

**Mi pulso aumenta por los cielos.**

**A****lguna calma es lo que deseo.**

**B****uscando, pienso y pienso.**

**.**

**Me encuentro aquí**

**c****aminando,**

**gracias a Dios, soportando.**

**Claro que sí****, caminando,**

**con lá****grimas derramando.**

**.**

**Me encuentro aquí**

**caminando,**

**gracias a Dios, soportando.**

**Claro que sí, caminando,**

**con lágrimas derramando.**

.

Sí que le había sido muy difícil decidirse en tener que convertirse en delincuente para poder dar de comer a su familia. Por primera vez en su vida se había sentido terriblemente sola: por más que le suplicó a su madre que le diera el permiso de trabajar aunque fuera medio tiempo, no accedió; por más que había tratado de ahorrar, incluso yendo en su bicicleta en vez de abordar algún transporte, no había sido suficiente; por más que le hubiera gustado decirle a sus amigos que le ayudaran a encontrar un trabajo no lo hubieran hecho porque ellos respetan mucho a su madre… no sabía a quien pedirle ayuda, estaba sola; sin embargo, sentirse una inútil fue lo que impulsó a entrar a esa tienda, aun con todos los riesgos, y llevarse sin pagar lo que su familia necesitaba. Estaba muerta de miedo pero estaba decidida a hacer lo que fuera por su familia… y entonces, apareció él.

El Vengador.

Ella tomó un periódico de la mesita de noche y lo hojeó. Se detuvo en una página en la que la noticia trataba de ese extraño y misterioso individuo que, enfundado en una armadura, desde hacia meses salía a las calles a hacer justicia por su propia mano. La foto no era muy buena, quizás por ese detalle, había creido que ese tal Vengador sólo era un mal truco publicitario, pero esa noche en la que pudo verlo… esa noche que lo vio con sus propios ojos… tembló de pies a cabeza, ya se veía en la cárcel, ya veía a su madre, su mirada, su cara, su expresión de dolor y decepción… pero por alguna razón El Vengador la dejó ir. ¿Por qué la dejó ir?

Dejó el periódico y tomó una carta del cajón de la misma mesita. Esa carta estaba junto a un sobre una mañana después de haber recibido la grave amenazada de no volver a asaltar tiendas. Decía unas breves palabras:

_No es mucho, pero les ayudará, por un tiempo._

_Deja de arriesgarte._

_El Vengador._

El sobre estaba lleno de dinero.

¿Por qué se lo dio?

Lo tomó sólo porque sí les hacía mucha falta. Tuvo que administrarlo lo mejor que pudo, y eso le había permitido solventar algunos gastos por casi un mes. Ha tenido que ser cuidadosa para que su madre no sospechara por qué duraba más la comida (cuando en realidad ella procuraba que no hiciera falta).

Ya había pasado casi un mes desde ese infartante encuentro con ese chico que la llevó al callejón para darle una advertencia, pero tenía que volver a robar, no importaba que volviera a encontrarse con El Vengador.

_El Vengador no era un humano_.

Ese pensamiento le hizo sentir escalofríos. El pensar que había agarrado la mano de un monstruo, casi iba a gritar de horror… pero mirar ese sobre con los pocos billetes que quedaban, se olvidó de la monstruosa mano, y recordó esos ojos color ámbar que refulgían una chispa intensa de valor, pero también algo de tristeza.

¿Un monstruo podía estar triste?

Recordando la película de El Mundo de Jack, una película sobre Halloween y Navidad que ha visto infinidad de veces con sus sobrinos y su hermanita, Jack estaba triste porque Halloween ya no era la fiesta de sustos que fue.

Le pareció tonto creer que los monstruos, esqueletos y fantasmas pudieran estar tristes, o tener sentimientos incluso, aunque en realidad le gustaba esa película, y tal vez… ese chico-monstruo debía tener sentimientos. No lo había vuelto a ver en esas semanas pero quizás lo había hecho para no asustarla, otra vez.

Debería ser así, porque El Vengador podría no ser un humano, podría ser un monstruo, pero un monstruo bueno, como Lucas Comegalletas de Plaza Sésamo. Sí, era bueno, no hallaba otra explicación: era bueno, por eso la dejó irse esa noche que la encontró robado la tienda, era bueno por haberle dado ese regalo, y era tan bueno que él intentó darle un susto para que dejara de robar tiendas (aunque no sabía como se enteró él donde vivía), en vez de llevarla directo a la policía, y ese susto hubiera funcionado si sus amigos no la hubieran ayudado. Aunque él no le hubiera dicho que era El Vengador, esa advertencia hubiera sido suficiente para dejar de salir por las noches a robar comida para su familia… pero ahora que había hallado el valor, quizás gracias al Vengador mismo, ella debía volver a esa vida de delincuencia. Se le estaba acabando el dinero, no tenía más alternativa, pero esta vez a El Vengador no le haría las cosas tan fáciles. Ella seguiría caminando, gracias a Dios, soportado.

Se puso en pie y salió a realizar la última compra legal.

Cuando estaba de regreso, le sorprendió ver de nuevo a ese "chico" en la esquina.

- Hola. – el "chico" la saludó.

Ella quiso echar a correr. Imaginó una cara horrible que se asomaba bajo esa capucha (¿por qué otro motivo se ocultaba?), pero sacudió la cabeza y recordó que ese "chico" había sido muy amable con ella.

- Hola. – saludó con timidez.

- ¿Cómo te ha ido? -

- Bien, gracias. ¿Y a ti? -

- No me quejo. – dijo y se atrevió a sonreír.

La chica pudo ver ese gesto a pesar de llevar oculto el rostro.

Rafael había creído que ella no iba a querer verlo después del susto de hace unas semanas, otro susto mucho peor que esa vez en el callejón, pero se alegró al escuchar ese 'Hola'; estaba seguro que la chica iba a matarlo a "bolsazos" si lo veía otra vez, pero le dio un gran gusto que no lo haya hecho, todavía.

- Que bueno. ¿Qué… te trae por aquí? –

- Sólo me aseguro que llegues bien a tu casa. –

- Qué amable. – dijo aún con una actitud reservada; continuó caminando a su casa.

Él la siguió.

Llegaron a la entrada del edificio sin haberse dicho otra cosa más.

- Bueno, he llegado. Gracias. –

- Oye, - se apresuró a decir - no quise asustarte la otra vez, cuando cruzabas la calle. -

- Pues con esa… - se armó de valor para continuar con la charla; estaba descubriendo dentro de sí misma esa chispa de valor que necesitaba para 'seguir caminando' - ya van dos veces que me das un buen susto. – dijo a manera de broma, y sonrió.

Rafael dio gracias por eso, que ella, a pesar de la incomodidad, intentara hacer esa situación más llevadera.

- Pero como dicen: "no hay quinto malo"… así que me faltan tres sustos más. -

- ¡Gracias por avisarme! Ya no podré salir tranquila esperando a que saltes de cualquier esquina, si así he estado estos días. –

- Bueno, puedo prometer que ya no lo haré, si aceptas algo. -

- ¿Qué? – tuvo el presentimiento de saber de qué se trataba.

Rafael tomó una de las manos de ella y depositó un sobre.

Ella le miró asustada.

- Yo… no puedo… no… -

Él cerró con cuidado esa temblorosa palma para que no dejara caer el sobre.

- No creas que voy a cobrarte, para nada. – a pesar de la capucha, la chica pudo ver esos ojos que le miraba con firmeza – Es un reconocimiento por ser una chica tan buena, porque ayudas a tu familia, y valiente, porque aún sabiendo que… no soy como tú, no me has atacado con tu arma secreta; eres una chica que está dispuesta a hacer lo que sea por su familia, pero yo voy a evitar que sigas haciendo algo peligroso. – se apartó.

Ella seguía inquieta, no sabía qué decir.

- Cuídate. – tras una sonrisa, el chico se despidió.

Lo vio alejarse hasta que desapareció en la misma esquina en que la que él había aparecido.

Con la cabeza aturdida, su alma dolida, y su corazón agitado, ella entró a la seguridad de su casa.

.

Rafael regresó a su casa, pensando no en la valiente chica de los ojos color violeta, sino en otra chica, una que estuvo involucrada en un asalto a un cajero hace algunas noches. El Vengador conducía por una calle cuando a lo lejos oyó el sonido de una explosión, y al llegar, halló a cuatro tipos que habían echo estallar un cajero automático y sacaban todo el dinero del interior por el boquete que habían hecho; en cuestión de segundos sometió a tres, pero al ver que el cuarto de ellos era una chica… de inmediato se imaginó que era la chica de los ojos color violeta… sus pensamientos regresaron a la escena del crimen cuando esa otra chica le disparó, pero como llevaba su armadura, no le hizo daño, entonces El Vengador ya no dudó más y también sometió a la chica.

Llegó justo a tiempo para la cena.

Aunque las semanas pasadas, Rafael había estado curiosamente callado (la cabeza la tenía en otra parte), desde hace como un mes él había estado cenando con el resto de la familia, y aunque tampoco había conversado mucho mientras comían, Splinter, Miguel Ángel, y sobre todo Donatelo, habían estado contentos por ese cambio, y también habían estado esperando a que Rafael fuera más abierto con respecto a sus asuntos nocturnos, pero no habían querido presionarlo.

Al llegar, Rafael vio a Miguel Ángel y Donatelo que venían de alguna parte. Cuando cruzaron la puerta secreta, Miguel Ángel se veía muy decaído.

- ¿Qué pasó? – Rafael preguntó acercándose a ellos, con preocupación real.

- Hace rato, al venir para acá, la bolsa de Miguel se rasgó, no se dio cuenta, y por la rasgadura se le cayeron algunos folletos, su bolígrafo, y su billetera. Regresamos para ver si hallábamos algo, y encontramos algunos folletos, y la billetera casi vacía. -

- Un descuido le pasa a cualquiera. – dijo Rafael.

- Sí, pero yo soy el rey de los descuidados. – dijo Miguel Ángel con amargura; caminó hacia la sala, se sentó en el sofá y encendió la televisión.

- Bueno, - dijo Rafael – no debería sentirse tan mal, lo que perdió fácilmente lo recupera en unas cuantas fiestas. -

- No únicamente es eso, el dinero, Rafa. – dijo Donatelo, un tanto molesto.

Rafael lo miró con indiferencia, esperando que comenzara a soltarle un sermón con respecto a la ayuda que él debería también aportar, pero Donatelo no lo hizo, sino todo lo contrario.

- Vamos a cenar. – lo invitó, incluso se atrevió a tocarle el hombro y a sonreírle.

Algo incomodó a Rafael, pero hizo lo posible por disimularlo.

- ¿Y qué hay? –

Ambos fueron a la cocina. Donatelo comenzó a poner la mesa.

- Lo mismo de ayer. No tuve tiempo para preparar algo diferente. -

- Está bien para mí. Creo que – se aventuró a dar su opinión - no deberías estar todo el santo día atendiendo tu negocio, debes comer y dormir, y preparar la cena. – eso último lo dijo en broma, pero luego se arrepintió, Donatelo iba empezar con el sermón.

Pero Donatelo se limitó a servir la comida.

Rafael tomó su lugar.

Le pareció familiar que esa táctica: "no decir nada hasta que el otro se sintiera en confianza en hablar primero", una táctica muy recurrida por alguien más, aunque al final terminaban discutiendo, y después de algunos golpes, resultaba más fácil _soltar la sopa_, pero ahora eran otras las circunstancias, él no iba a decir nada sobre su poca colaboración con los gastos, ni iba a decir a dónde salía todas las noches; si en realidad Donatelo quería demostrarle que podía confiar, primero tenía que ver que ellos confiaban en él, y sólo lo conseguirían si se dejaban de preguntas y sermones, aunque Donatelo iba bien: desde hace semanas que no discutían sobre lo mismo, pero esta no iba a ser la noche de confesar que él había tomado el dinero, en dos ocasiones, que había ganado Miguel Ángel "yendo al matadero", literalmente, por las fiestas que…

Ese incomodo sentimiento surgió sin aviso. Un terrible pensamiento llenó toda su cabeza, se desbordó e inundó su corazón: había robado dinero a su propio hermano… ¡había robado dinero a su propio hermano!… pero inmediatamente, al imaginar la linda sonrisa de la chica a quien había ayudado, se sintió enorgullecido de sí mismo. Preferiría seguir apoyando a esa chica que verla _tras las rejas,_ como debía estarlo la otra chica que intentó robar el cajero automático.

- Voy a avisarles a Miguel y a Sensei de que la cena está lista. – dijo Donatelo y fue con ellos.

Rafael no lo escuchó. Continuó pensando que debería ir a verla por las tardes, sólo para asegurarse que estuviera bien.

Y eso hizo durante los siguientes días.

OOoOoOoOoOoOo

Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, aplausos, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, jalones de oreja, etc., etc., todo es bienvenido.

Muchas gracias por leer.

n.n


	8. Chapter 7

**N/A1: **La canción que hay en este capítulo es:

Miedo a Caer

de un grupo mexicano llamado Ruido Rosa.

**N/A2: **Y este es el link de otra canción que hay al final de este cap pero explico también hasta el final de qué se trata, lo dejo para que tengan listo el video al terminar de leer.

http: /www. youtube. com/ watch?v= vt5t11gzIj0

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>**: **LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a mi idolatrado Leonardo Hamato; tampoco gano dinero por escribir este fic, yo escribo por puro gusto, con todo el gusto del mundo; mi recompensa son sus invaluables reviews y uno que otro jalón de oreja.

* * *

><p>oOoOoOoOoOoOo<p>

**POR EL MAL CAMINO**

_- Con que te gusta el rock._ – dijo ella.

- _Sip._ – dijo él.

- _¿Cómo que grupos o artistas te gustan? -_

- De _muchos, desde los clásicos como The Beatles, Bruce Springsteen y The Police, hasta Linkin Park, Godsmack o Three Days Grace._ -

- _Me parece que eres muy joven como para tener gusto por los clásicos._ -

- _Pues sí, pero mi padre… como te dije la otra vez, llegó de Japón sin nada, y una de esas veces al estar reciclando en el depósito _(ella ya sabía lo que el quería decir con "depósito") _buscando lo que podría de utilidad para la casa, encontró un tocadiscos y varios discos de vinil; tuvo suerte que el tocadiscos funcionara todavía y los discos no estaban tan rayados, y los escuchamos; nos gustó tanto toda esa música, y a mi más The Beatles,_ _que mi padre buscó y encontró más discos, hasta de música clásica escuchábamos. _-

Ella pensaba lo fácil que era platicar con el chico, aunque se había dado cuenta que había detalles que no le contaba o que no le revelaba, por ejemplo, su verdadera apariencia, pero era algo que ya no le incomodaba.

- _A mí también me gusta el rock y eso fue por mi padre porque desde chiquita oía sus discos; a mi mamá le gustan más las baladas pero a mi padre más bien es rockero._ -

- _Mi padre no deja de ser japonés pero le gusta oír de varios._ -

- _¿Y los demás de tu familia?_ -

También había aprendido a ser cautelosa con preguntas sobre la familia de él; al principio no le decía nada, pero ya le hablaba de los otros un poco más abiertamente.

- _El más chico es popero, el de en medio le gusta esa música algorinoséqué…_ -

- _Te refieres a esas fórmulas matemáticas que, usando un programa especial, las convierte en música._ –

- _Esa mera. – y sonrió – Eres muy lista._ -

- _Pongo empeño en los estudios para demostrarle a mi mamá que puedo hacer otras cosas sin descuidar la escuela._ -

- _Ya tengo con quien consultar cuando ese hermano me hable con esa jerga suya que sólo él entiende._ -

- _Me imagino el por qué no vas a la escuela, pero entonces, ¿no has cursado siquiera la primaria?_ –

- _¡Oye! ¿Me estás diciendo Burro?_ -

- _¡Jajajaja! ¡No! ¿Cómo crees? Es curiosidad el saber cómo has aprendido a leer y escribir._ -

- _Más te vale. -_

- _¿Eso fue una amenaza?_ -

- _Sí._ –

Ella sólo levantó un poco su mochila llena de pesados libros y cuadernos…

- _OK… OK… ya entendí._ -

Volvió a reírse, esta vez con ganas.

Estaba en su habitación, preparándose para ir a la escuela, recordando esa plática y otras tantas, recordando que la ha pasado bien con el chico encapuchado platicando de cualquier tema esos días que la ha acompañado por las calles antes de llegar a su casa de regreso de los estudios.

- ¡Gaby! – escuchó una voz gastada desde la planta de abajo - ¿Qué no vas a comer? -

No se había dado cuenta que la estuviese llamado a desayunar.

- ¡Ya voy abue! -

Y bajó de prisa.

.

- _Ah, con que practicas gimnasia._ – dijo él.

- _Sí. De niña veía en la tele los concursos de gimnasia rítmica y me gustó tanto cómo bailaban las gimnastas, que cuando vi que en la escuela se abrió un curso extracurricular de gimnasia rítmica, fui la primera en apuntarme; por eso hay días que salgo tarde de la escuela, y es cuando regreso a mi casa en mi bici para ver cuanto antes a mi abue y los niños, pero cuando no tengo clases de gimnasia, salgo más temprano y regreso caminando, para mantenerme en forma._ -

- _Con razón esa vez brincaste como toda una gacela. Tiene muy buena condición._ -

- _¿Cuál vez?_ -

- _Esa vez._ -

- _No se cuál vez_, ya_ dime._ -

- _Esa… cuando te quite…_ - apuntó hacia su cabeza y entonces ella entendió.

- _Ahh… esa vez… Sí… Y… _- trató cambiar de tema de conversación porque se sintió avergonzada por lo que hizo esa noche a pesar de sentir que eso nunca pasó gracias a la ayuda de ese chico – _Tú… debes de ejercitarte para poder hacer ese pesado trabajo nocturno, tienes que enfrentarte con tipos muy rudos._ -

- _Si… bueno… Antes practicaba más, pero… de un tiempo para acá ya no hago ejercicio, sólo cuando peleo es cuando me ejercito._ -

- _Deberías, porque sino pierdes condición y ya no podrás atrapar a los chicos malos. -_

_- Lo sé__, pero… es aburrido entrenar solo. No sé cómo mi hermano le hacía para entrenar solo._ -

- _¿Tienes otro hermano?_ _Creía que eran tres. _-

- _El mayor. Casi todo el día se la pasaba entrenando solo, y yo podría hacerlo, por un rato, pero el entrenamiento es muy pesado y entrenar solo como que no me llama la atención._ –

- _¿Y por qué no entrenas con tu hermano mayor? _

Él se puso muy serio.

Ella captó que no quería hablar de él, así que probó otra alternativa.

- _Yo podría ser como tu apoyo, claro, si no te parezco más un estorbo que una ayuda. _-

- _¡Oye!_ _¡Qué buena idea!_ –

- _¿De verás? _– la emoción no sólo se reflejó en su voz, sino también en su mirada.

- _¡Sí! Y no digas que serías un estorbo, al contrario, tienes muy buena condición; puedo enseñarte y te serviría mucho para que puedas defenderte sin que tengas necesidad de usar tu bolso, sino usarías tus puños…_ _o mejor una de estas._ –

Rafael le mostró una sai, un arma que la chica no sabía que él trajera.

- ¿_Pues qué clase de entrenamiento es?_ -

Él le hubiera dicho, pero esos relucientes ojos color violeta lo estaban distrayendo de la plática…

- ¡Rafa! -

- ¿Qué? – Rafael fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos.

- Abril te ha preguntado si quieres más agua de jamaica y tú ni le haces caso. -

Abril, Casey y Rafael estaban disfrutando de la merienda.

Rafael había despertado con hambre, ya en la tarde obviamente, y siendo que Donatelo no había preparado nada para comer, fue a visitar a sus dos amigos humanos, aunque estaba distraído pensando en lo que había planeado para esa tarde-noche.

- Ah… sí… sí quiero más agua. –

Abril le sirvió más agua sin esperar que la tortuga dijera 'por favor', y tampoco esperó que le dijera 'gracias', ya estaba acostumbrada a los "modales" de su amigo.

- Tú te traes algo. – soltó de repente Casey.

- ¿Que yo qué? – Rafael no entendió a que se refería.

- Bueno, Casey, - dijo Abril, en un intento por no incomodar a Rafael (todos saben que esa tortuga puede reaccionar de una manera tempestiva) – a mí me parece que Rafa está contento porque las cosas en casa están mucho mejor que antes. ¿Verdad? –

Rafael no pareció entender el comentario de Abril, tardó unos segundos para hacerlo.

- Ah, sí. Las cosas están más tranquilas con Sensei y con Doni, y es que yo… ya me he hecho más acomedido en casa; Miguel también está más relax porque ya es más cuidadoso. -

Sus amigos se habían enterado del descuido que Miguel Ángel tuvo un par de veces; se alegraron al saber que esa tortuga tuviera más reparo con sus ganancias.

- No es eso. – insistió Casey – Hay algo en ti, Rafita, algo diferente. -

Rafael seguía sin entender a que se refería Casey, aunque por otro lado… sí, lo admitía (para sí mismo) que últimamente se sentía muy tranquilo: desde que acompañaba a la chica para que llegara sana y salva a su casa, en verdad se sentía tranquilo… lo que le recordó que se le hacía tarde.

- Gracias por la comida, – se pudo en pie – pero debo irme. -

Abril y Casey se sorprendieron: ¡Rafael había dicho "Gracias"!; Rafael jamás agradecía o se disculpaba por algo.

Abril entonces se convenció de que algo le pasaba a Rafael: últimamente estaba muy contento; ese buen humor había contribuido a que la calma regresara a la familia Hamato; pero antes de que siquiera pudiera preguntarle a dónde iba (detalle que todavía faltaba aclarar, a pesar de que ya no eran tan recurrentes las rencillas en esa familia), Rafael ya había desaparecido.

.

Iba con cuidado por la calle, mirando hacia todos lados. No lo hacía porque tuviese miedo de que la asaltaran, sino que estaba esperando a que cierta "persona" saliera a su encuentro; podía aparecerse en cualquier momento y en cualquier parte.

Desde hace varios días que su "guardaespaldas" la acompaña por las tardes, según él porque quería asegurase que estuviera bien. De alguna manera había averiguado su rutina: ya sea que regresaba de hacer algunas compras, o regresaba de la biblioteca o de su escuela por entretenerse con alguna actividad extra, su guardaespaldas aparecía en alguna esquina, esperándola.

Esta vez regresaba de la escuela, tuvo que quedarse por su clase de gimnasia.

Al principio la ponía nerviosa que él la acompañara, pero poco a poco había ido ganándose su confianza (¿y cómo no hacerlo después de ayudarla tanto?), pero ya se sentía segura a su lado, hasta platicaban de trivialidades, pero esa tarde estaba decidida a hablar seriamente con él.

Justo en ese momento se apareció el chico de la capucha subido en su moto.

- ¡Hola! – la saludo con entusiasmo.

- Hola. – ella respondido sin tanta emoción porque seguía planeando que esa tarde fuera quizás no tan grata como las otras.

El chico detuvo su moto.

Ella detuvo sus pasos.

- Sube. – la invitó a abordar la moto.

- N… no, gracias, las motos me dan miedo. Puedo llegar caminando a casa. -

- Quiero llevarte a dar un paseo. Prometo no ir tan rápido. -

- ¿Dar un paseo? -

- Tú sube. – se quitó el casco y se lo entregó.

Ella lo miro a los ojos, después de todo era lo único que la capucha no podía ocultar. Vio una emoción de color dorado destellar en ellos. Se contagió de esa emoción y subió a la moto (teniendo cuidado porque vestía el uniforme de la escuela). La mochila se la echó al hombro y se aferró fuerte de la cintura del chico.

Y el chico arrancó con suavidad.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos antes de que Rafael iniciara la conversación.

- Oye. La otra vez me dijiste que te gusta mucho el rock, como The 69 Eyes o Rammstein. -

- ¡Sí, mucho! - su hermoso cabello ondeaba con suavidad.

- Hay un nuevo grupo de chicas que toca rock, a lo mejor las has oído. –

- ¿Chicas? No hay muchos grupos de chicas por aquello de que el rock es territorio de hombres. -

- ¡Jajajajaja! Tienes razón, el rock está a manos de los machos. -

- Tal vez te refieras a Ruido Rosa. Me gusta su música pero no he podido comprar su compacto por… tú sabes, mi presupuesto. -

- Eso me da gusto, digo, que no hayas conseguido el disco. -

- ¿Ah sí? -

- Escucha. –

Rafael activó el reproductor de compactos instalado en su moto y comenzó a oírse una canción. Subió el volumen.

**Cayendo,**

**yendo al encuentro,**

**de lo que ya no sé ni cómo es,**

**recuerdo.**

**Cayendo,**

**perdiendo suelo,**

**perdiendo suelo, sí,**

**sobre la n****oción **

**de lo que ****está alrededor.**

.

**Ayúdame a no explotar**

**esta ansiedad que quema dentro.**

**Si tienes miedo a perder****,**

**vas a caer.**

**Más vale un mal conocido**

**a**** no saber.**

.

**Cayendo,**

**g****irando rápido,**

**y**** levantándome sin titubear.**

**Agarra fuerte mi mano,**

**l****lévame a otro lugar.**

.

**Ayúdame a no explotar**

**esta ansiedad que quema dentro.**

**Si tienes miedo a perder,**

**vas a caer.**

**Más vale un mal conocido**

**a no saber.**

**Ayúdame a no explotar**

**esta ansiedad que quema dentro.**

**Si tienes miedo a perder,**

**vas a caer.**

**Más vale un mal conocido**

**a no saber.**

.

**Cayendo.**

**Girando rápido.**

**¡Cayendo!**

**¡Girando rápido!**

**.**

**Ayúdame a no explotar**

**esta ansiedad que quema dentro.**

**Si tienes miedo a perder****,**

**v****as a caer.**

**Má****s vale un mal conocido**

**a**** no saber.**

**Ayúdame a no explotar**

**esta ansiedad que quema dentro.**

**Si tienes miedo a perder,**

**vas a caer.**

**Má****s vale un mal conocido**

**a no saber.**

**.**

- ¡Lo conseguiste! ¡Qué envidia! De la buena, ¿eh? -

- Disfrútalo. -

Durante todo el recorrido escucharon ese grupo de rock, hasta que llegaron a un lugar apartado de Central Park. Bajaron de la moto.

- Es para ti. – él sacó el compacto, lo guardó en su estuche y se lo entregó.

- Gracias. – miró un momento el estuche y después lo guardó en su mochila.

Rafael le quitó la mochila y la dejó sobre su moto.

- Ven. – le dijo, ofreciéndole una mano.

Ella titubeo, pero terminó corriendo el riesgo porque debía hablar con él.

Rafael la llevó no muy lejos, a un puente de los tantos que hay en ese inmenso parque.

- Quería que viera qué bonito lugar encontré. – se recargó en el barandal y miró hacia alguna parte.

Ella hizo lo mismo, y descubrió una bellísima puesta de Sol. El Sol comenzaba a ocultarse, tornándose de un brillante tono naranja.

Ambos quedaron atrapados en ese mágico instante que pasó por toda la gama de colores rojos y anaranjados. Ninguno dijo nada hasta que el hechizo perdió su efecto.

- Es muy bonito. – dijo ella, apartando la vista de donde la tenía fija, mirando entonces a su alrededor – No tengo muchas oportunidades de venir siquiera a darme una vuelta por el parque. – miró por debajo, corría un riachuelo.

- Yo pasó por aquí casi todas las noches, y eso porque persigo a los malos que se les ocurre venir para acá creyendo que así podrían escaparse, pero hasta ahora no se me ha escapado ninguno. –

- Eres bueno en lo que haces, – el riachuelo perdió su atención, la fijó en el chico – pero sigo teniendo mis dudas, no creo que seas El Vengador. -

- ¡¿Qué? ¡Sí lo soy! – fue de prisa a su motocicleta, tomó su mochila, regresó de prisa, la abrió frente a ella y sacó el casco y algo más.

- Es… la armadura que porta El Vengador. –

-¿Ves? – cerró la mochila y la arrojó con tanta fuerza que cayó atinadamente cerca de la moto.

- No tienes que demostrarme nada, no tengo el derecho de exigirte una prueba, eres tú el que deberías exigirme que te pagara. -

- Ya te dije que no voy a cobrarte. -

- Y te lo agradezco, pero hay otra duda que tengo. –

- ¿Cuál? -

- ¿Por qué has sido tan bueno conmigo? Primero me ayudas con mis gastos, me regalas un compacto que quería conseguir con toda el alma y ahora me traes a ver una hermosa puesta sol. -

- Porque supe que no eres una mala persona. –

- ¿Cómo? -

- Pues… - prefirió voltear a ver desaparecer los últimos rayos de sol – Esa noche que te perseguí y nada más conseguí arrebatarte eso. – sacó algo de la bolsa de su pantalón y se lo entregó.

Era el pasamontañas.

- ¿Esto te dijo que no soy mala? – lo sostuvo con fuerza al recordar todo el miedo que la invadió esa noche.

- No, - volteó hacia ella - tus ojos me lo dijeron. -

- ¿Mis… ojos? -

- Mi padre me ha dicho una vez, que los ojos son la ventana del alma. Una mirada puede decir muchas cosas, si sabes leerla. –

Ella bajó la mirada, apenada.

- Siempre me han dicho que el color de mis ojos es muy raro. Ni en mi familia es común; la última pariente que tuvo ojos violeta fue mi tatarabuela. -

- No es un color raro. A mi me gusta. -

De inmediato ella lo miró sin creer del todo lo que le dijo.

- ¿En serio? -

- Sí. Mi hermano el Cerebrito me dijo que el color gris o el violeta no son colores raros, son colores pocos comunes, así que el que te ha dicho que el color de tus ojos es raro en un completo zoquete, por no saber lo que dice y por no saber apreciar lo bonito. –

- Gracias… - se apenó – pero… - pero cambió de tema - espera, ya perdí la cuenta de cuántos hermanos tienes. –

- Somos cuatro, pero dos de ellos igual y hasta los conoces. -

- ¿Conocerlos? -

- ¡Sí! El que es el Cerebrito, tiene su negocio de asistencia técnica vía telefónica las 24 horas. -

- ¡¿No me digas? Lo he consultado un par de veces. En mi escuela hay varios que ya lo han consultado, dicen que es bueno y me lo recomendaron. Entonces es tu hermano. -

- Sip. – dijo con orgullo - El otro es Carl Cowabunga. -

- No inventes… Mi hermanita fue una fiesta y estaba ese Carl. Otro día fui con una de mis primas a la fiesta del hermanito de una de sus amigas, y también estuvo ese Carl. La fiesta estuvo muy divertida, y todo gracias a ese animador. –

- Él es mi hermano. – también dijo enorgullecido.

- Entonces ellos dos… - titubeo, le desagrado la idea de que por fin confirmara que todos ellos eran una horrible familia de horribles monstruos – también son… -

- Eso es lo que quiero aclarar. – se quitó la sudadera.

Por un momento, ella creyó que iba a desmayarse, pero no fue tan terrible como imaginó, resultó que el chico era…

- Una tortuga… Eres… una tortuga gigante. –

- Sí. Soy una tortuga.-

- Esperaba que fueras… no sé, algo como Godzilla pero en pequeño. -

- ¿Godzilla? -

- ¡Oye! Me has dados varios sustos, y todo el tiempo estás ocultando tu apariencia, ¿qué esperabas que pensara? -

- Bueno, aquí me tienes, y ya ves que no soy un monstruo. -

- Eres una tortuga, – se aventuró a tocarle un brazo – pero no tienes escamas, tu piel es muy suave, y – lo rodeó para tocar su dura espalda – tu caparazón, bueno, sí es de tortuga. Eres una tortuga con apariencia humana. – terminó de rodearle para mirarlo fijamente.

- Es una larga historia, - se puso de nuevo la sudadera - tal vez otro día pueda contártela. -

- Ojala, pero espero que no resulte ser que eres un extraterrestre que viene a conquistarnos. -

- No, soy completamente de la Tierra. -

- ¿O eres un amigo imaginario sin hogar? – dijo entre broma y nervios.

- Ves mucha televisión, ¿verdad? No soy un amigo imaginario de la Mansión Foster. -

- Series para niños, películas para niños, caricaturas para niños… teniendo una hermana y tres primos pequeños es todo lo que veo. ¿Tú tienes hermanos pequeños? -

- No, pero mi hermano, el que es Cowabunga, ya está grandecito para ver caricaturas pero las sigue viendo, por eso sé caricaturas. Seguro has visto a Max Steel. -

- Sí, el chavo ese que posee fuerza sobrehumana. -

- ¿Viste el capítulo en el que el tipo ese, Toxzon, sufrió una mutación por los residuos tóxicos?

- Sí, nunca nos lo perdemos. Toxzon tuvo la culpa de convertirse algo tan grotesco, porque malo ya era. -

- Algo así nos pasó a mis hermanos y a mí: éramos tortugas normales y sufrimos una mutación, pero no somos radiactivos ni nada por el estilo. -

- Wow. -

- Y te seguiría contando, pero se hace tarde. -

Ya había oscurecido.

- Sí, se hace tarde. Te agradezco el paseo y por traerme a un lugar tan bonito. –

- No hay de que G… eehhh… - sabía su nombre, pero no estaba seguro sí era correcto decirlo y es que nunca se han presentado formalmente.

Y como si ella hubiese leído sus pensamientos…

- ¡Oh! Es cierto, nunca te he dicho mi nombre. –

- Ni yo el mío. Soy Rafael, pero dime Rafa. –

- Hola Rafa. – estrechó la mano y casi se rió por tan chusco momento - Mi nombre es Gabriela. Puedes llamarme Gaby. -

- Qué raro, nos hemos visto ya quién sabe cuántas veces y no nos habíamos presentado como debía ser. -

- Pues ya está. – ella sabía porque nunca se había atrevido a preguntarle su nombre: sentía que no hallaba el momento adecuado por lo nerviosa que la ponía, pero ya no importaba; volvió a sonreírle.

A Rafael comenzaba a gustarle esa sonrisa.

- Sí, vámonos ya Gaby. – tomó su mano y la llevó de nuevo, de vuelta a la moto.

Antes de abordar, Gabriela se detuvo, recordó que debía hacer algo, casi lo olvidaba por el tranquilo momento que se atrevió a disfrutar después de padecer tantas preocupaciones.

- Gracias por todo Rafa. –

- No es nada. -

- Pero – aferró la mano de él con un poco más de fuerza - no puedes ayudarme por siempre, no de la manera en la que lo has hecho. -

- Quizás… una tercera vez, pero tienes razón. Tal vez haya otra forma de que puedas ayudar a tu familia y que no tenga que ver con que regreses a lo que hacías. -

- Tal vez. -

- Entre los dos podemos hallar la solución. – le sonrió para darle ánimos.

Por esa confortante mirada, Gabriela sintió que un cálido sentimiento surgió de su dolido corazón, quizás era la esperanza renaciendo en ella.

- ¡Gracias! – se arrojó a sus brazos, y comenzó a llorar.

Rafael no dudo en consolarla, sin impedirle que emparara la sudadera con su llanto.

Pudo sentir que todo el pesar que la invadía la abandonaba finalmente, pudo sentir que ese peso que ella había llevado se aligeraba, pudo sentir que él… ¡Él deseaba llorar también! ¡Deseaba dejar ir también ese peso que lo corroía desde hace tanto! ¡Deseó sentir también que renacía la esperanza en su corazón!… pero no pudo, no quiso que Gabriela llegase a preocuparse por él, ella ya tenía suficiente con sus propios problemas, así que se tragó la amargura que luchaba por salir a través de sus ojos, y se esforzó por hacer sentir seguridad a la chica, en quien comenzaba a pensar que compartían mucho: no sólo habían arriesgado sus vidas para cumplir con un deber, también alguien los había abandonado y defraudado, alguien que creían que los amaba, pero los había traicionado, y ahora debían hallar la forma de salir del agujero al que ese alguien los había arrojado.

Él iba a hacer hasta lo imposible por ayudarla.

Gabriela se apartó y secó sus lágrimas con la manga de su suerte.

- Lo… lo siento. Ya se ha hecho tarde. –

- Puedo ir rápido.-

- Creo que no hay de otra. -

- Tranquila. – él susurró y le acarició con ternura la húmeda mejilla de ella – Estoy aquí. -

Por alguna razón, Gabriela sintió que su corazón dio un brinco, y no supo si fue de alegría o de nerviosismo, porque miedo ya no era; hubo algo en esos ojos color ámbar que le robó el aliento y el pensamiento, no pudo decir nada.

Rafael sintió que algo en los bellos ojos color violeta de Gabriela lo arrastraba hacia ella, que lo obligaba a inclinarse más cerca de ella; se inclinó un poco hacia ella, y otro poco, y un poco más…

Sus labios se unieron con timidez, pero ninguno de los dos dio un paso atrás.

Fue Rafael quien se obligó a separarse del beso que se había atrevido a robar (y en cierta forma estaba aliviado por no haber sido rechazado a bolsazos o mochilazos), pero debían regresar o la familia de ella se preocuparía.

- Tendré que ir a la velocidad de la luz. – le dijo, aludiendo a una caricatura japonesa muy famosa.

- Como Los Caballeros del Zodiaco, - se sorprendió de sí misma de poder haber recordado cómo hablar a pesar que sentir una tibieza agradable en su pecho y sobre sus mejillas - aunque tu armadura no sea Dorada o Divina. -

- Pero es tan efectiva como esas. –

Rafael encendió el MP3 de su motocicleta.

Gabriela oyó una curiosa canción, una canción en japonés; iba a decirle a Rafael que era una estupenda canción pero se le adelantó el pensamiento de entender el por qué había una canción en japonés en ese repertorio.

Subieron a la motocicleta, y Rafael arrancó a la velocidad de la luz.

**Jounetsu no kaze ni senaka osarete****,**

**oretachi wa taorenai daiboku sa.**

**N****amida wo sueba,**

**kagayaku hana wo sakaserun da.**

**Sora ni tsuki ga ukande,**

**negai goto suru yo ni miagete tanda,**

**sou oretachi wa erabareshi eesu**** janai kedo.**

**Jounetsu no kaze ni senaka osarete,**

**oretachi wa taorenai daiboku sa.**

**N****amida wo sueba,**

**kagayaku hana wo sakaserun da.**

**Joushou suru kokoro wa yari tonari,**

**machi ukeru kabe wo kowase jounetsu!**

**S****ore shikanai kedo.**

**S****ore sae areba make ja shinai.**

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Esta canción en japonés es nada más ni nada menos que el opening para la primera temporada de 2k3.

¡Sí!

2k3 se transmitió en el país del Sol Naciente (igual que el toon viejo que también se le dice OT) y los japoneses le compusieron una canción totalmente diferente al intro en inglés.

Al último momento la puse como una de las canciones favoritas de Rafita n.n y de paso decirles, a quienes no lo supieran, que hay 2 intros en japonés para 2k3 (según yo he visto), hay un tercero que también compusieron los nipones aunque está en ingles pero está padre, por eso les dejé el link para que lo escuchen. No hallé la traducción al español pero este video tiene subtítulos en inglés.

Ojala para el nuevo toon, los gringos compongan algo igual de bueno.

* * *

><p>Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, aplausos, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, jalones de oreja, etc., etc., todo es bienvenido.<p>

Muchas gracias por leer.

n.n


	9. Chapter 8

.

Como ya les había dicho antes, este es un fic sin mucha acción pero sí mucha reflexión, y bueno, ya es el último.

Muchas gracias a todos y todas que leyeron y/o dejaron reviews.

n.n

* * *

><p><strong>NA:**La canción que hay en este capítulo es:

Love me do

de The Beatles.

n.n

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong>**:**LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a mi idolatrado Leonardo Hamato; tampoco gano dinero por escribir este fic, yo escribo por puro gusto, con todo el gusto del mundo; mi recompensa son sus invaluables reviews y uno que otro jalón de oreja.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**POR EL MAL CAMINO**

_¿Por qué las cosas no habían sido así desde el principio? _

Era una de tantas preguntas que Donatelo pensaba hacerle a Rafael, porque le parecía que era el momento de obtener respuestas.

Hace una semana que Rafael había sufrido un extraordinario cambio: de ser un chico que había ignorado a su familia por mucho tiempo, ahora se desvivía por ella: iba por la despensa; regañó a Splinter por comer demasiado pastel y le recordó a Miguel Ángel no traer más tentaciones; preparó la comida casi todos esos días; ya que Abril no estaba y no había quien estuviera "arreando" a Casey, él era quien iba a recordarle que debía tener en orden el departamento, hasta le ayudaba; todo esto y más, definitivamente era gran señal de alarma para Donatelo.

Fue a la habitación de Rafael, no sin sentir miedo. ¿Y si por imprudente, Rafael llegaba a molestarse y ese bonito cambio en él se acababa?

A la mitad de las escaleras jaló una gran bocanada de aire, tratando de recordar lo que tanto le insistía su Sensei que un líder debía siempre tener en cuenta:

"El bambú es una maravillosa planta que soporta el más cruento viento, pero si tú lo sostienes toscamente, puede quebrarse."

Y así es Rafael: hablándole con tacto, para él es más sencillo desahogar lo que le atormenta, pero si das un paso en falso… se convierte en un volcán que no se calmará hasta que no haya arrojado toda su incandescente furia, y una forma para que se calme es descargar su coraje lanzando puñetazos, ¿y quién quiere ser el "blanco" de esos poderosos puños?

Donatelo suspiró.

Sólo alguien ha sido capaz de algo así.

Ya no estaba angustiado, más bien triste, al recordar a su hermano mayor.

Bien pudiera dejar las cosas así, o bien pudiera comenzar a desempeñar ahora sí en serio su papel de líder, pero jamás iba a sentirse capaz de suplir a su hermano mayor.

Con el ánimo por los suelos, siguió su camino, considerando que necesitaba una muy buena "sacudida" que le ajustara el cerebro y así dejara de comportarse como un cobarde por no enfrentar sus obligaciones como líder.

Tocó la puerta.

- ¡Doni! ¡Pásale! –

Y ahí estaba otra vez, esa inusual cordialidad en Rafael.

- ¿Qué haciendo? – se sentó al borde de la cama.

Rafael estaba acomodando sus compactos.

- Ando viendo qué rolas no he oído desde hace un buen. -

- Ah. –

Donatelo lo estaba intentando, intentando aparentar que no extrañaba a alguien y que sólo quería charlar con su hermano, pero en esto tampoco era bueno: ocultar sus emociones.

- ¿Y que tal la chamba? – más bien era Rafael el que estaba más animado en platicar.

- Insoportable, por eso me di un rato libre. – era una de las excusas que había pensado para iniciar una conversación.

- ¿Seguro? – Rafael dejó sus compactos y se sentó al lado de Donatelo.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? -

- Doni, se nota a kilómetros la cara larga que traes. -

- Bueno, no tengo otra. – trató hacer una broma - ¿Has tenido alguna falla con la moto? -

- Oye, no cambies de tema. –

- No, yo... – en realidad, no estaba tratando de cambiar de tema sino guiar la plática a donde debía ir, pero estaba yéndose hacia otra parte.

- Doni, no tienes que hacerte el fuerte nada más porque eres el líder, está bien que eches de menos a L… -

- Yo sólo vine para saber si no has tenido problemas con la moto; no me gustaría que sufrieras un accidente, como sales de paseo todas las noches… -

- Yo sé cómo arreglar mi moto, gracias por preguntar. -

A Donatelo le seguía causando sorpresa que Rafael dijera "por favor" y "gracias" como el chico más educado de todo el mundo. Eso le recordó otra de las lecciones de su Sensei:

"Un ninja puede estar preparado para afrontar lo inesperado, pero un líder debe anticiparse a todo lo inesperado."

Otro detalle que Donatelo debía pulir… y por eso no pudo evitar que Rafael siguiera insistiendo en que también se diera un descanso de su papel de líder.

- Escucha Doni: me da mucho gusto que las broncas que teníamos ya no son tan seguidas, que Sensei ya vea por su salud, que Miguel me haya echo caso y que ya no agende tantas fiestas en un día, hasta me da gusto que Casey no haya echo explotar el depa cuando Abril no está, todavía, pero de sobra sé que todos lo extrañamops mucho. -

- ¿Has dicho: "todos lo extrañamos"? – las sorpresas seguían.

- Sí, también lo extraño, pero tú lo conoces, todos sabemos cómo es él: si no ha regresado en casi dos años, debe ser porque el zoquete debe estar haciéndola de héroe en algún lugar, o está tan empeñado en que su entrenamiento _le__de__los__mejores__frutos,_que ni se ha dado cuenta que ya se retrazó en volver; a mí me ha pasado que luego no sé en que día de la semana estoy, ahora imagínate lo que es no tener ni un calendario o ni un reloj que te diga qué día es, o de perdis, saber la hora. -

Donatelo estaba seguro que su hermano mayor se las ingeniaría para saber cuánto tiempo había transcurrido desde su partida, pero algo de lo que dijo Rafael tenía mucho sentido, mencionó dos cosas en las que él se empeñaba: ayudar al desvalido, y su entrenamiento.

- Tienes razón. – dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Se sintió un tonto al no haber pensado en esas razones que Rafael acababa de decir con tanta naturalidad, como si le hubiera preguntado cuál era el color de bandana de Miguel Ángel.

- Creo que soy el único que tiene cerebro en está familia. -

- Te diría… - tuvo que exprimirse el cerebro para saber qué decir, fue un momento crucial: o cambiaba al tema que le interesaba, o lo intentaría otro día porque era maravillosa esa nueva actitud de Rafael, le ayudó a recuperar la esperanza en que su hermano mayor no los había abandonado ni mucho menos olvidado, sólo estaba tomándose su tiempo – que sí, pero la tensión por saber sobre él nos ha bloqueado las ideas. -

Rafael lo miró con ironía.

- Deberíamos salir a algún lado uno de estos días, nada más que regrese Abril. ¿Hace cuánto que no salimos de pachanga? -

- Si con decir "pachanga" te refieres a salir a comer, hace un tiempo. -

- Sí. Oye, voy a salir y voy a tardarme. – comenzó a acomodar las cosas que iba a necesitar al pasar por… cierta persona.

- Está bien. -

- Tal vez… - titubeó, pero Donatelo se dio cuenta que Rafael estaba conteniendo una sonrisa – si podemos a salir a comer, yo lleve a alguien. -

- ¿A alguien? -

- Luego te digo. – las cosas las echó en su mochila y salió deprisa.

Sólo en ese momento, Donatelo se permitió creer de verdad que su familia era la de antes, salvo por un detalle, pero ya era la de antes.

.

Hace una semana que Gabriela había conseguido un trabajo de medio tiempo, con ayuda de Rafael; era uno de esos trabajos de comida rápida en el que le dieron la oportunidad de asistir cuando pudiera y a la hora que pudiera, siempre y cuando cubriera su medio tiempo; ella ya llevaba una semana de trabajar y le estaba yendo bien, no recibía una gran paga pero era suficiente, y Rafael iba por ella a su trabajo cuando salía muy tarde (cuidando de no toparse con la madre de ella que también regresaba de su trabajo a esas horas; en momentos así eran muy útiles las habilidades ninja de la tortuga).

De camino, Rafael iba oyendo una canción, una canción que llegó a su corazón muy pero muy hondo.

**Love, love me do.**

Amor, ámame.

**You know I love you.**

Sabes que te amo,

**I'll always be true,**

Siempre te seré fiel,

**so****please,****love****me****do.**

así que por favor, ámame.

**.**

**Love me do.**

Ámame.

.

**Love, love me do.**

Amor, ámame.

**You know I love you**

Sabes que te amo.

**I'll always be true,**

Siempre te seré fiel,

**so****please,****love****me****do.**

así que por favor, ámame.

**.**

**Love me do.**

Ámame.

**.**

**Someone to love.**

Alguien a quien amar.

**Somebody new.**

Alguien diferente.

**Someone to love.**

Alguien a quien amar.

**Someone like you.**

Alguien como tú.

**.**

**Love, love me do.**

Amor, ámame.

**You know I love you.**

Sabes que te amo.

**I****'****ll****always****be****true,**

Siempre te seré fiel,

**so****please,****love****me****do.**

Así que por favor, ámame.

**.**

**Love me do.**

Ámame.

**.**

**Love, love me do**

Amor, ámame.

**You know I love you.**

Sabes que te amo.

**I****'****ll****always****be****true,**

Siempre te seré fiel,

**so****please,****love****me****do.**

Así que por favor, ámame.

.

**Love me do.**

Ámame.

.

**Yeah****,****love****me****do.**

Sí, ámame.

**Oh,****love****me****do.**

Oh, ámame.

.

¡Eso estaba dispuesto a hacer!

Estaba seguro que la felicidad la había hallado en Gabriela, y esa tarde iba a preguntarle a ella si creía lo mismo respecto a él.

Se estacionó donde siempre la esperaba y apagó su MP3, necesitaba pensar en las palabras que le diría, o tal vez pondría de nuevo esa canción para que hablara por él.

Pasaban los minutos, y ella no aparecía.

La noche llegó, y a pesar de ser una noche cálida, un horrible frío se apoderó del corazón de Rafael. Tuvo un terrible presentimiento.

Entró al local atestado de gente y preguntó a un chico de los que trabajaban ahí, el chico le dijo que Gabriela no se había presentado a trabajar.

Salió tan rápido, que casi tiró al suelo a hombre y a una mujer que iban entrando.

Condujo hacia el edificio tan rápido que las llantas de su motocicleta echaban humo y dejaban enormes marcas en el pavimento.

Llegó pronto; caminó a paso rápido hacia la entrada del edificio sin siquiera pensar qué iba a hacer, entonces, vio salir a unos de los amigos de Gabriela.

- ¡Oye tú! – el chico volteó de inmediato, se detuvo - ¿Dónde está Gaby? -

- ¿No eres el mismo que la asaltó? -

- ¿Dónde está ella? – Rafael lo tomó por la fuerza del cuello de la camiseta y lo retuvo contra la pared.

- Me alegró que ella se haya ido, así ya no verá más tu fea cara. -

- ¿Ella… se fue? – lo soltó de repente.

El chico se acomodó el cuello de su camiseta.

- Nos había dicho que si llegábamos a verte que no te _echáramos__bronca,_que lo de la otra vez fue un mal entendido, que eras alguien muy especial para ella, pero a mi no me agradas, aunque de todas formas te tengo que decir por qué ya no la vas a volver a ver. – el chico seguía a la defensiva.

- ¿Qué ya no… voy a verla? -

- Tal vez te contó que su padre las abandonó a su madre, su hermanita y a ella hace unos años. – su voz ahora parecía triste.

- Sí. -

- Yo hace rato que me enteré. – bajó la cabeza, como no queriendo ver la reacción que iba a tener a quien le iba a contar lo sucedido - La mamá nos contó: ese tipo regresó hoy en la mañana. Esa noche que desapareció, esa noche en que salió a beber como otras noches, pero en esa noche no regresó porque lo arrestaron por echar pleito en un bar. Estaba tan ebrio que ni pudo hacer uso de la llamada que conceden en la cárcel. Al otro día, ya que se le había pasado la borrachera, tampoco llamó, porque lo pensó dos veces: regresar o no regresar a la casa en la que ya no era bien recibido; así que pasó el tiempo de arresto y se largó con un hermano. Estuvo unos días con él, y que según le llegó la iluminación, lo dijo el mismo: se dio cuenta que tenía que cambiar de vida, literalmente, y lo hizo, dejó la vida que había vivido hasta la noche anterior y comenzó desde cero. Se juntó con un amigo en el negocio de comida mexicana, los dos abrieron un restaurante mexicano… les ha ido muy bien; el tipo dejó la bebida y ahora es rico, pero se acordó de que había abandonado a su esposa y a sus dos hijas, y a su propia madre, su cuñada y sus sobrinos, y hoy regresó… - el chico observó al encapuchado para ver si decía algo, pero como no, prosiguió – El señor ese esperaba ser recibido por una orden en su contra por abandono, para su suerte no la hubo, la mamá de Gaby no se puso _buza;_ al llegar y darse cuenta de la situación en la que estaba Gaby y su familia… el señor decidió llevarse a sus hijas y a la abuela para darles una mejor vida, por supuesto que no se lo permitieron, pero ese tipo no tardó en irse y volver con una juez de lo familiar; esta juez dispuso que el padre era más capaz de criar y dar educación a sus hijas que su propia madre, pero sólo le permitió llevarse a Gaby, y se la llevó, se la llevó muy lejos, hasta Los Ángeles. – el chico parecía que iba a echarse a llorar, pero no lo hizo – Lo que me alegra es que Gaby no se fue sola, su abuela va a estar con ella. Las dos estarán juntas, estarán bien. – hasta que acabó su relato, fue que levantó la cabeza.

El encapuchado ya no estaba.

.

La alegría que había sentido gracias a esa chica se había ido, se había ido para siempre, y Gabriela también.

Lo único que no había huido de su corazón había sido ese coraje contra ese alguien, un coraje que casi había olvidado, tampoco se había ido del todo ese coraje contra su propia familia por no hacer lo posible por seguir vigilando la Ciudad de Nueva York, pero también había surgido otro resentimiento contra algo más: el Destino. ¡El maldito Destino le había arrebatado lo único que le había hecho feliz! Jamás volvería a verla, jamás, porque tampoco se sentía capaz de abandonar a su familia por ir tras ella; no era un hipócrita como aquel que los había abandonado; tenía que quedarse; eso le pasaba por no poder conciliar el sueño sin el tren subterráneo sobre su cabeza, eso le pasaba por crecer rodeado de hermanos; pero este noble sentimiento que aún albergaba su corazón, parecía que iba a huir también…

Las rencillas entre sus hermanos y Maestro resurgieron, la relación entre ellos fue más tensa por cada día transcurrido, por cada noche que se iba sin decirle nada a nadie sobre lo que hacía en esas largas horas de ausencia.

Y todo empeoró con el regreso de él, meses después; su hogar se volvió el infierno con el regreso de ese quien odiaba con toda su alma.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**N/A**: Bueno, se supone que después de esta parte sigue lo que viene siendo la película x) y como todos ya la hemos visto, pasen a leer el epílogo, por favor.

Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, aplausos, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, jalones de oreja, etc., etc., todo es bienvenido.

Muchas gracias por leer.

n.n


	10. Epilogo

**.**

**Disclaimer****:**LAS TORTUGAS NINJA no me pertenecen, es mi corazón el que le pertenece a mi idolatrado Leonardo Hamato; tampoco gano dinero por escribir este fic, yo escribo por puro gusto, con todo el gusto del mundo; mi recompensa son sus invaluables reviews y uno que otro jalón de oreja.

* * *

><p>oOoOoOoOoOoOo<p>

**EPILOGO**

¡Esos ojos color dorado le daban mucho miedo!

¡Esos ojos llenos de odio!

¡Esos ojos que deseaban verlo muerto!

Puedo esquivar la sai, pero no ese golpe en el estomago que lo derribó, y antes de que pudiera levantarse… ¡la sai se insertó en su pecho, justo en el corazón!

Trató en vano ponerse de pie pero las fuerzas se le iban, la vida se le escapaba…

Vio un abundante torrente de sangre emanar de su corazón.

¡Dolía! ¡Por Dios! ¡Cómo le dolía! ¡No la herida que le había hecho su propio hermano, sino saber que su propio hermano le deseaba la muerte!

Y lo había conseguido, estaba muriendo… estaba muriendo…

Esos temibles ojos dorados no dejaban de verlo con odio, pero entonces ya le miraban también con regocijo.

Levantó una mano temblorosa hacia su hermano, abrió la boca para pedirle ayuda, para suplicarle su perdón por haber retardado tanto tiempo su regreso, quería implorar perdón por haber rotó su promesa…

Pero lo único que su hermano le concedió fue otro fuerte golpe en su ojo izquierdo (insertando dolorosamente la otra sai) y unas lúgubres palabras…

¡NO TE NECESITAMOS!

- ¡Ah! -

Abrió los ojos.

Estaba sudando y temblando, sentía que le faltaba el aire.

Se quedó tendido en su cama por un momento, hasta que comprendió que había tenido una pesadilla.

Hizo lo que pudo para que su corazón dejara de agitarse tan bruscamente. Lo consiguió después de unos minutos eternos.

Ya más tranquilo, dejó la cama y fue a la cocina.

Apenas era su tercer noche en casa (o más bien su tercer mañana de haber regresado porque era de madrugada) y no podía dormir. Necesitaba dormir, no quería llegar tarde a la práctica del día, no quería tener su primer retrazo en la práctica de grupo después… de mucho tiempo, y un vaso con leche fría podría ayudarle a conciliar el sueño.

Caminaba a la cocina a paso lento, como queriendo tener el tiempo suficiente para sus pensamientos.

Sí. Fue un error haber prolongando su regreso, su familia estaba desmoronándose por su culpa, y de haberse retrazado un poco más… sin embargo atino en volver, pero permitió que lo capturaran, fue su culpa haberse dejado atrapar por esos enemigos de piedra. ¿Qué habría sucedido si su familia también hubiera sido capturada? Habría sido SU culpa si los hubiesen arrojado a todos a ese torbellino que conducía a esa otra dimensión atestada de maldad, pero también se sentía orgulloso por su hermano Rafael que había guiado a los demás hasta la victoria.

Se detuvo para dejar escapar un suspiro de alivio.

Después de todo, debía estar tranquilo: su familia podía agregárselas sin necesitar de su protección… su sobreprotección.

Sonrió, y continuó su marcha, ya relajado.

Pero de repente, esos diabólicos ojos color ámbar resurgieron en su mente.

Se llevó las manos a su rostro.

¡No! ¡Su hermano pudo odiarlo pero ya no! ¡Ya no!

Sintió que las lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos.

¡Era un tonto! ¿Cómo podía seguir temiendo que su hermano no lo había perdonado por su larga ausencia?

De nuevo tuvo que controlarse.

Todo había terminado, todas las disculpas habían sido hechas, ya debía dejar eso atrás… pero ese amargo sentimiento de haber descubierto que su hermano llegó a odiarlo con todas sus fuerzas… sería la cruz que cargaría durante un tiempo.

Por fin llegó a la cocina, y se sorprendió de ver la luz encendida, y de ver a Rafael sentado junto a la mesa.

Sin bandana, fue muy evidente que Rafael estaba cansado. Entonces se dio cuenta de que notaría lo mismo en él, pero no había forma de retroceder, ya había reparado en su llegada.

- ¿Qué onda? –

- Hola. -

- ¿Qué haciendo? -

- Nada, ¿y tú? –

- Baje a comer algo, pero nada más llegue y se me fue el hambre. -

- No has podido dormir. – se acercó a la alacena, después al refrigerador.

- No. -

- Ten. – le ofreció un vaso lleno con leche fría.

- No tengo sed. -

- Está fría. Recuerda que somos reptiles, puede ayudarte a conciliar el sueño. -

- Mejor una cerveza. -

- Rafa… - le miró con reprobación.

- Es broma, ya sabes. – aceptó el vaso – Creo que se te han olvidado algunas costumbres mías. -

- No te preocupes. – le dio una palmadita en el hombro – Recordaré muy rápido. Tómate la leche y a la cama. -

- Me hubiera gustado que olvidaras tu papel de Mamá Tortuga. – se tomó la leche de un trago.

- Eso nunca. – le sonrió.

Rafael fue a dejar el vaso vacío al fregadero.

- Entonces yo no voy a olvidar mi papel de Chico Rebelde. – le sonrió, pero fue una sonrisa de sarcasmo.

- Esa es la respuesta que esperaba. –

- Como toda Mami que conoce a sus crías. -

- Ya, a la cama. – le dio un leve empujón.

- Sí Mami. -

- ¿No que muy rebelde? –

- Hasta los rebeldes necesitamos dormir. –

- Pues ya ve. -

- ¿Y tú? – fue sincera su preocupación.

- Tomo mi leche y también voy a dormir. -

Y eso hizo, tomó leche fría también, sólo que esperaba que su hermano se fuera antes, pero se quedó, así que pensó que sería mejor regresar a su habitación, pero, ya que estaba por regresar a la cama e iba a desearle una buena noche a Rafael (aunque en realidad era de madrugada) pero no dijo nada, se quedó de pie frente a él, con la mirada hacia el piso.

- Lo siento. – por fin dijo.

- Leo, ya te has disculpado un millón de veces por no haber regresado luego luego, y ya te hemos dicho un millón de veces que _no__hay__bronca_, bro. -

Lo que hizo el recién llegado líder, fue darle un fuerte abrazo a su hermano. Volvió a sorprenderse que Rafael hubiera crecido más que él en esos dos años, ya era más alto que él, pero eso no importaba, quería hacer desaparecer de su mente esos ojos de odio.

Rafael correspondió al abrazo. Quería preguntarle por qué parecía que no les creía, a su familia, que ya lo habían perdonado, ¿por eso se disculpaba a cada rato? Pero no preguntó, ya en otro momento su líder le contaría; le daría su espacio, como su líder siempre lo hacía con él, hasta que encontrara el valor que le ayudase a hablar, como él mismo iba a hacer: esperaría el momento adecuado para contarle; quería contarle que hace unos meses atrás se había enamorado de una encantadora y valiente chica, pero que había destrozado su corazón, quedó tan destrozado de la misma forma que había imaginado que iba a quedar su hermano mayor y líder al usar sus propias manos.

Sería otro día para encontrar y pegar todos los fragmentos de sus corazones desquebrajados.

De momento, un abrazo era suficiente.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**N/A:**No sé ustedes, pero a mi me gusta que Rafita sea el más alto de los 4 n.n Se me hizo bien raro ver que en la peli de 2007 él era más bajito que su líder n.n

* * *

><p>Aprovecho para agradecerle públicamente a Renny por haberme hecho ese comentario sobre que mis fics son muy lineales. Ella, cuando chateabamos para ver las revisiones de Bifurcación, dijo que mis fics "son muy lineales"; por las prisas y el tiempo no pudo explicarme qué quiso decir, pero después me di cuenta, y con este fic hice el intento de meter "flash backs" o al menos quitarle eso "lineal" a este fic, pero creo que no quedo, de todas formas...<p>

Gracias Renny.

* * *

><p>Queda con final abierto n.n pero déjenme decirles que Gabriela volverá a parecer, en algún otro fic que medio he divagado, pero ella regresará, sólo les pido paciencia.<p>

Comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, peticiones, aclaraciones, aplausos, zapes, jitomatazos, abucheos, reclamos, ultimátums, jalones de oreja, etc., etc., todo es bienvenido.

Muchas gracias por leer.

n.n


End file.
